The billionaire's bride of innocence
by NessieWolf
Summary: Edward buscaba esposa para tener un heredero y bella era perfecta timida y sin experiencia Se casó estando embarazada. acabando la luna de miel Bella perdió al niño y además se le cayó la venda de los ojos: estaba atrapada en un matrimonio de convenienci.
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí de nuevo molestando ojala y les guste. Jaja graciass**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Prólogo**

Bella yacía en la dura y estrecha cama de hospital, esperando y rezando para que la inyección que le había dado el médico surtiera pronto su efecto. No podría soportar seguir despierta durante mucho tiempo. No podría soportar el dolor de su pérdida ni un solo minuto más.

Apenas el día anterior había sido tan feliz, después de que la ecografía le hubiese confirmado que Edward y ella iban a ser padres de un niño… Se había sentido como en la luna. Y Edward también.

Los calambres habían empezado muy temprano por la mañana. Y luego había seguido la hemorragia. Edward se había apresurado a llevarla al hospital, y los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible. Pero nada había podido salvar al bebé.

Con las lágrimas anegando sus ojos una vez más, se llevó un puño a los labios temblorosos para reprimir un sollozo. No quería que nadie la oyera llorar. No quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo, o de piedad. Lo único que quería era olvidar. Así que se mordió los nudillos y soportó su dolor en atormentado silencio.

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse. Y lo mismo su corazón.

Finalmente, el sedante obró su efecto y se quedó dormida. No vio a su marido entrar en la habitación poco después. No vio su expresión consternada mientras lo contemplaba. Con un suspiro. Edward le apartó tiernamente el cabello de la cara y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza, se irguió y abandonó la habitación.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Bella se despertara. Todavía permaneció con los ojos cerrados; sentía la cabeza densa, pesada. Podía escuchar voces en la habitación: voces masculinas… que paulatinamente fue reconociendo como las de los dos grandes amigos de su marido.

—Edward lleva demasiado tiempo ahí fuera hablando con el médico —dijo Emmett con tono irritable.

Emmett McCarty era hijo único y heredero de una gran fortuna. Aunque tenía reputación de playboy. Bella siempre le había encontrado especialmente dulce. Como padrino de su boda, su discurso había sido maravilloso.

—Probablemente estará preocupado por la salud de Bella —repuso Jasper. Jasper Hale era uno de los más importantes promotores inmobiliarios de Sidney.

Los tres eran amigos desde su época estudiantil. Y, aunque tenían muy poco en común aparte de su riqueza y su pasión por el golf, su amistad había permanecido incólume. Bella a veces envidiaba el afecto incondicional que se profesaban. Ella nunca había sido una chica muy sociable; era más bien tímida e introvertida.

—¡Bah! —resopló Emmett—. Más bien querrá asegurarse de que Bella podrá tener más bebés.

Bella se quedó anonadada, tanto por el reproche que destilaba el tono de Emmett como por la conclusión que parecía derivarse de sus palabras. ¡Seguro que Edward no se había casado con ella sólo porque se había quedado embarazada! No podía ser. Edward la amaba; estaba segura de ello. ¡Eso al menos era lo que le decía todo el tiempo!

—Nunca debió casarse con esa pobre chica —continuó Emmett—. Fue un error. No, maldita sea: fue una absoluta maldad. Edward se merecería que Bella no pudiera tener más hijos.

Bella no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué Emmett se mostraba tan cruel y condenaba de aquella manera a su amigo?

—Eso que dices es un poquito duro, Emmett —le amonestó Jasper.

—No, no lo es. El matrimonio tiene que ver con el verdadero amor, y no con satisfacer una egoísta necesidad de reproducirse.

—No hay nada malo en que Edward quiera tener una familia. Es una lástima que no quiera a Bella, pero está muy encariñado con ella.

A esas alturas, Bella casi había dejado de respirar: el dolor que le había producido el aborto había quedado eclipsado por una impresión aún más devastadora. Porque podría sobrevivir a aquella pérdida, andando el tiempo… pero solamente sí contaba con el amor de su marido.

Sin embargo, al parecer no era así. «Oh, Dios mío…», exclamó para sus adentros.

—Podría disculparlo si es que la chica se quedó embarazada por accidente —dijo Emmett—. Casarse con ella en esas circunstancias habría sido lo justo y lo correcto. Lo que no le puedo perdonar es que la dejara embarazada deliberadamente.

Bella tuvo que llevarse un puño a la boca para reprimirse el llanto. Era una suerte que estuviera tendida de lado y de espaldas a Jasper y a Emmett, porque de otra manera la habrían visto moverse.

—Yo puedo entender por qué lo hizo —afirmó Jasper—. Acuérdate de cómo se puso cuando se enteró de que Tania era estéril. El pobre era una sombra de sí mismo.

¡Estéril! ¿Su primera mujer había sido estéril? Bella no salía de su asombro.

Edward le había dicho que su primer matrimonio había fracasado porque Tania, una _top model_ australiana, había aspirado a llevar un tren de vida de la jet set, mientras que él había querido llevar una normal vida de familia. Según lo que le había contado, se habían ido distanciando hasta que rompieron por mutuo acuerdo. Pero lo que se desprendía de la versión de sus amigos era que Edward se había divorciado de Tania porque no ella no había podido tener hijos.

—Podría perdonarlo si hubiera escogido a una mujer experimentada como Tania —gruñó Emmett—. Pero, por supuesto, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿verdad? Edward tenía que recuperar el control sobre su propia vida. Por eso se concentró en una inocente virgen que se quedó tan deslumbrada con él que la pobre no se enteró de nada…

—Tú no sabes si Bella era virgen o no —señaló Jasper—. Tiene veinticuatro años. En estos tiempos son pocas las mujeres de esa edad que lo son.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, sólo tienes que ver la forma en que se comporta con Edward para darte cuenta de que es su primer amante. Si él le dijera que la tierra es plana, ella se lo creería a pie juntillas.

Bella se encogió por dentro. Rusell suspiró.

—Probablemente. Pero eso no quiere decir que Edward no pueda ser un buen marido o un buen padre. Es un poco duro a veces, pero básicamente es un buen hombre. Y un gran amigo. No tenemos ningún derecho a juzgarlo. Ni tú ni yo somos perfectos. Emmett. Y, al fin y al cabo, Bella no conoce la verdad.

—¿Pero y si la descubre?

—¿Quién se la diría? Nosotros no, eso es seguro.

«No», pensó Bella, desconsolada. «No me contaríais la verdad. Ni siquiera tú. Emmett, que tanto desapruebas la conducta de Edward . Los dos estuvieron en mi boda y fueron testigos de cómo Edward juró amarme y respetarme… cuando sabían que era mentira».

Se quedó paralizada cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de la voz de su marido.

—Siento haber tardado tanto —dijo a sus amigos—. ¿Bella aún sigue dormida?

—No ha movido un músculo —contestó Jasper—. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Que no hay razón para que Bella no pueda tener otro bebé. Pero no hay que apresurar las cosas. Necesitará algún tiempo para recuperarse. Lo ha pasado muy mal —suspiró—. Y yo también. Era un niño —añadió con voz levemente quebrada—. Íbamos a llamarlo Jonathan.

Bella detestaba escuchar el dolor en la voz de su marido. Detestaba el hecho de que todavía pudiera compadecerlo en su aflicción…

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo Emmett, desaparecido su anterior tono de reproche—. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que significa para ti tener hijos. Debes de estar destrozado. Vamos a tomar algo, Hay un _pub_ en esta misma calle.

—Antes tengo que ver cómo se encuentra Bella.

—Claro.

Bella sintió la caricia de su aliento en la mejilla cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

—Cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

No supo por qué, pero abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él con tono dulce.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas mientras contemplaba al hombre al que amaba, y que había creído que la amaba a ella a su vez.

—Vete. ¡Por favor… vete! —y se puso a sollozar, incontenible. No podía parar.

—Voy a avisar a la enfermera.

La enfermera entró apresurada, una mujer cariñosa y de aspecto maternal que se limitó a abrazarla en silencio.

—Tranquila, tranquila, cariño… Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también perdí un bebé una vez.

«Pero yo he perdido algo más que eso», pensó Bella, desesperada. «¡Yo lo he perdido todo!». Y sollozó con mayor fuerza.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar —le dijo la enfermera a Edward —. Iré a buscar al doctor para que le dé un calmante más fuerte. Vuelva por la tarde. Confío en que se sentirá mejor para entonces.

«No», se dijo Bella, desconsolada. «Nunca me sentiré mejor. ¡Nunca!»

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Que les parece?, que malo Edward, muy malo,, pero esperen que vendrán cosas mejor, jajaja adelanto..**

_**Tres meses sin sexo**_

—_**¿Te apetece beber algo? —le preguntó él mientras bajaban del coche.**_

—_**No —se apresuró a responder—. Tengo una jaqueca terrible. Creo que tomaré una aspirina y me iré directamente a la cama.**_

_**Edward se la quedó mirando por encima del techo del coche, con una expresión nada contenta.**_

—_**Ya. Una jaqueca.**_

_**Bella no pronunció una sola palabra.**_

—_**¿Te das cuenta de que esto no puede seguir así?**_


	2. frustración

**Disculpen mis enormes dejadas de esta historia,,, acabo de entrar a la escuela de enfermería y es algo de presión entre escribir y subir, si me quita algo de tiempo,,,,, ojala y disfruten este cap… gracias**

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Tres meses después**_

Sidney a finales de abril desmentía el hecho de que solamente faltaba un mes para el invierno. Las noches podían ser frías, pero los días eran cálidos y secos, y los cielos despejados y azules.

El día de la boda de Emmett fue un día de ese tipo. Para primera hora de la tarde la temperatura había alcanzado unos más que agradables veinticuatro grados, algo de lo cual se alegraba Bella, porque no tenía mucha ropa de abrigo. No había salido todavía de compras desde que abandonó el hospital en enero. De hecho, no había salido de casa… hasta ese día.

Estaba sentada, tensa, al lado de su atractivo marido, en la segunda fila de asientos que llenaban la cubierta del enorme yate del padre del novio. Cuando le llegó la invitación, declinó inmediatamente. Pero Edward le advirtió que él no pensaba ir si ella no lo acompañaba. Y luego Emmett la llamó para pedirle que reconsiderara su decisión. Le aseguró que no iba a ser una boda fastuosa. Sólo unos sesenta invitados.

—Te sentará bien salir —le había dicho—. No puedes seguir así, Bella.

Lo cual era cierto, por supuesto. No podía continuar viviendo de aquella manera, cerrada al mundo, apartándose de todos. Especialmente de Edward . Tenía que tomar la decisión de abandonarlo o no, una decisión que la superaba. Tomar cualquier decisión la superaba. La única manera que tenía de soportar cada día era concentrarse en la única actividad que le proporcionaba una vía de escape de los conflictivos sentimientos que la acosaban.

La pintura siempre había sido para Bella una arrebatadora pasión. De adolescente había soñado con convertirse algún día en una artista famosa, y poder colgar sus cuadros en las más prestigiosas galerías de Australia. Había suplicado a su padre que la enviara a la escuela de Bellas Artes después de terminar el instituto y. para disgusto de su madre, había conseguido su consentimiento.

Bella había pasado tres años desarrollando su talento, recibiendo el aplauso y los ánimos de sus profesores… pero no del mundo del arte en general. Sólo había expuesto una vez, en una pequeña galería de Bondi, así que, a esas alturas, le parecía improbable alcanzar el éxito que tanto había ansiado.

Pero continuó pintando, también después de haberse casado con Edward , aunque para entonces su pasión había quedado relegada a poco más que un simple pasatiempo.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, era su única arma de supervivencia. Una forma de resistir y de seguir adelante.

Sabía que si Edward pudiera ver los lienzos en los que había estado trabajando desde que tuvo el aborto, la mandaría de vuelta al médico que le había diagnosticado una depresión mientras estuvo en el hospital.

No dudaba de que le recetaría más antidepresivos, aparte de más somníferos.

¡Como si su problema pudiera resolverse con pastillas!

Nadie que no fuera ella misma podría arreglar su problema. En el fondo de su alma, Bella estaba segura de ello. Apenas unas semanas atrás había arrojado todas las pastillas a la basura y no por ello se había sentido peor. De hecho, sorprendentemente, había empezado a sentirse algo mejor.

Decidir salir de casa y asistir a la boda de Emmett había significado un paso enorme, y lo había dado.

Así que allí estaba, vestida con un traje rosa pálido que había sido uno de sus preferidos, y que ahora le quedaba una talla grande. Había tenido que cambiar el botón de la cintura para que la falda le estuviera bien. Se había recogido la melena chocolate en un elegante moño francés. Llevaba meses sin pisar una peluquería y aquél era el único peinado sofisticado que había podido hacerse ella sola. Maquillarse le había costado mucho: carmín, un poco de color para disimular su palidez y mucha sombra de ojos y rimel. No se había repasado la línea de los ojos: lo había intentado, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que había terminado por renunciar.

Cuando la vio aquella mañana. Edward le había dicho que estaba guapísima. Por dentro se había retraído ante su cumplido, como solía retraerse cuando su marido intentaba expresarle afecto, cariño. Esa vez, sin embargo, había conseguido esbozar una leve sonrisa y murmurar un cortés «gracias». Luego, cuando él la tomó de la mano y se reunieron con los demás invitados en el yate, no se había soltado.

Había sido un error: Bella se daba ahora cuenta de ello mientras bajaba la mirada a los dedos de Edward , firmemente entrelazados con los suyos. Porque aquél era el máximo contacto físico que se había permitido tener con él desde su aborto.

Ni una sola vez desde que salió del hospital había consentido en hacer el amor con Edward . Francamente, la sola idea de acostarse con él la ponía enferma. Siempre que Edward había intentado abrazarla, ella lo había rechazado con un brusco «¡no!», después del cual solía salir con alguna triste excusa, diciéndole que lo sentía pero que simplemente no podía. Aún no.

Edward se había mostrado increíblemente paciente, pero ella no se dejaba engañar. En ocasiones había leído la frustración en su rostro, y la había visto aumentar durante el último mes. Había empezado a trabajar cada vez más horas, probablemente para no tener que estar en casa con una esposa que lo rechazaba constantemente. Y ella había empezado a pasar más y más tiempo en su estudio, pintando. A veces incluso se quedaba a dormir allí.

Dejar que Edward la tomara de la mano no era algo tan grave, pero Bella podía ver que en aquel momento su marido se sentía especialmente complacido consigo mismo. Y complacido con ella también. Estaba segura de que esa noche intentaría hacerle el amor con la esperanza de que no lo rechazara.

Comenzó a sonar la música, la tradicional Marcha nupcial, y Edward le apretó la mano mientras se levantaban. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. Bella sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago y se apresuró a desviar la mirada, antes de que su marido pudiera leer la sorpresa en su rostro.

Porque no podía haber sido una chispa de deseo lo que ella acababa de experimentar… ¿o sí?

Aquello era sencillamente perverso. Malignamente perverso.

No quería volver a desearlo.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, aquello era precisamente lo que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo: que, si no abandonaba a Edward , un día él terminara seduciéndola. Era por eso por lo que había evitado todo contacto físico. Y por lo que había seguido tomando la píldora. Porque había sabido, en lo más profundo de su alma, que seguía siendo vulnerable a las habilidades de su marido en la cama.

El sexo con Edward había superado con creces todas sus expectativas. Así había sido desde el mismo comienzo de su relación, la noche en que perdió la virginidad.

Y había imaginado que sería aún más maravilloso durante su luna de miel. Sus dos semanas de estancia en Hawai coincidieron con un leve ataque de náuseas matutinas, propias del embarazo, y Edward no había podido mostrarse más atento y considerado con ella.

Durante las semanas que precedieron a la boda, cuando Edward se vio obligado a viajar a los Estados Unidos por razones de trabajo, Bella había experimentado de primera mano el amargo sabor de la frustración. Los recuerdos del sexo que habían compartido la habían atormentado cada noche durante su ausencia. Había permanecido despierta durante horas reviviendo aquellos momentos tan excitantes.

Cuando llegó la noche de bodas, lo había deseado con locura. Aquella noche se había entregado a lo que entonces le había parecido una pasión recíproca, compartida. Durante la luna de miel sólo había deseado una cosa: pasar la mayor parte de las horas del día y de la noche en sus brazos. Y Edward había continuado haciéndole el amor cada mañana, y ocasionalmente también en mitad de la noche, antes de que volvieran a asaltarla las náuseas.

Para cuando regresaron de la luna de miel, Bella se había acostumbrado a hacer el amor por lo menos una vez al día. Cuando Edward volvió al trabajo, sin embargo, su vida sexual había perdido intensidad. Como propietario de una de las más famosas empresas de publicidad de Sidney, trabajaba mucho. Sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta Bella de que probablemente habría terminado aburriéndose de ella. Había cumplido su misión, al fin y al cabo: ella había concebido un hijo suyo y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Edward debía de haber imaginado que ella dejaría de desearlo tanto, una vez que se hubiera quedado embarazada. Sin embargo, había ocurrido justamente lo contrario. Lo había deseado más que nunca.

En varias ocasiones se había sentido tan frustrada que había pensado en llevar la iniciativa ella misma. Una vez, cuando estaban nadando juntos en la piscina de la casa, en una calurosa noche de verano. Y otra vez cuando se disponían a salir para celebrar la Nochevieja. Edward se había estado duchando y Bella se había sentido repentinamente tentada de desnudarse y reunirse con él en la ducha. Había experimentado un fuerte impulso de hacerle todas aquellas cosas que había leído en las novelas: cosas atrevidas, sensuales, con las manos y con la boca…

Pero, al final, no se había sentido con la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.

Sólo ahora comprendía que su deseo por Edward siempre había sido mayor que el deseo de él por ella. Lo cual era perfectamente natural, ya que lo amaba.

Seguía amándolo, a pesar de todo. Lo amaba y, para su actual sorpresa y vergüenza, todavía lo deseaba. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo?

Justo en aquel momento, el corazón se le aceleró cuando lo vio volverse hacia ella y sonreírle con una de aquellas sonrisas tan sensuales que tanto la excitaban.

Desesperada, se las arregló para retirar la mano con la excusa de que siempre se ponía demasiado sentimental en las bodas y necesitaba sacar un pañuelo del bolso.

—Tengo que admitir —le dijo Edward mientras la veía hurgar en el bolso—, que nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Emmett siempre juró y perjuró que no se casaría jamás.

Bella recordó las palabras de Emmett que había escuchado en el hospital mientras se hacía la dormida: que el matrimonio sólo debía ser el resultado del amor verdadero.

—Aun así, tengo la sensación de que será más feliz en su matrimonio que su padre —le susurró Edward —. Aunque eso tampoco es precisamente muy difícil. He perdido la cuenta de las esposas que ha tenido Dickie MaCarty , cada una más joven que la anterior. Emmett ha escogido muy bien, creo. Rosalie es una chica encantadora. Y muy sensata. ¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó—. ¿Qué es lo que tienen las novias que siempre parecen tan bellas?

Bella se alegró de tener algo para distraerse cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a la novia caminando hacia el altar. Una bienvenida distracción de la horrible confusión que se había apoderado de su alma.

No sabía gran cosa sobre Rosalie Nicoletti, sólo que había sido secretaria de Emmett, pero Edward tenía razón. Estaba bellísima con su vestido blanco sin tirantes, su corpiño bordado y la larga falda. Era un estilo muy similar al del vestido que había lucido ella en su boda, aunque el suyo había sido de color marfil, que no blanco. Rosalie parecía flotar sobre la alfombra roja que separaba las dos lilas de asientos, con su largísimo velo y el cabello recogido y adornado con una diadema de pequeñas rosas blancas.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el altar, donde el reverendo esperaba junto a Emmett y Jasper, ambos espléndidos con sus negros trajes de etiqueta, luciendo una rosa blanca en la solapa. Pero por muy guapos que estuvieran, ninguno de ellos podía hacerle la menor sombra a Edward .

Se volvió para mirar a su marido, que afortunadamente tenía concentrada su atención en otra parte. No había la menor duda de que Edward era un hombre despampanante: muy alto, de cuerpo perfecto, rasgos muy masculinos y ojos esmeralda de mirada penetrante. Tenía los pómulos altos, la nariz fina y recta, la boca bellamente delineada. Siempre llevaba el cabello cobrizo muy corto, lo que añadía un toque de chico duro a su imagen siempre tan formal.

Aunque no hubiera sido tan rico y poderoso, pensó Bella, habría tenido el mismo éxito con las mujeres.

Aparte de eso, siempre vestía impecablemente. El traje blanco que lucía ese día, cortado especialmente para él, le sentaba a la perfección. Pero sin ropa no perdía atractivo: todo lo contrario, sus hombros eran anchos y sus músculos, bien trabajados por el ejercicio regular en el gimnasio. Su impresionante cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente bien dotado como para hacer feliz a una mujer en todos los sentidos.

«A mí, por ejemplo», pensó Bella. «Y seguirá haciéndote feliz», le advirtió una voz interior. «Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarlo…»

Se sonrojó sólo de pensar en aquella tentación, y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.

Cuando Edward volvió la cabeza hacia ella, Bella se llevó el pañuelo a la boca e intentó disimular.

—No estarás llorando, ¿verdad? —sonrió, indulgente.

—Aún no.

—Eres una sentimental de primera. Pero yo te quiero por eso.

«¿Me quieres?», le preguntó ella en silencio, mientras apartaba la mirada. Según Jasper, Edward estaba encariñado con ella. Eso sí que podía ser cierto. Edward siempre había sido muy amable y atento.

Pero estar encariñado con alguien era un sentimiento tibio e insípido, que no podía compararse con la enloquecida pasión que Edward había despertado en ella desde un primer momento, y que ella había creído era mutuo. ¿Cuánta de aquella presunta pasión habría fingido en la noche de bodas? ¿La desearía realmente? ¿O se trataba de un simple medio para conseguir un fin?

Bella era consciente de que los hombres no podían fingir una erección. Pero no se necesitaba mucho para que un hombre joven se excitara, y Edward , a sus treinta y seis años, seguía siendo un hombre joven. Era bien sabido que los hombres no necesitaban el amor para tener sexo: sólo una mujer dispuesta y deseosa.

Y ella había estado dispuesta y deseosa. Además de que había sido muy ingenua.

Pero ya no.

Si alguna vez volvía a acostarse con Edward , tendría que ser con la convicción de que él no la amaba. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Antes de aquel día, su respuesta habría sido que no. ¡Definitivamente no! Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura…

—Espero que Jasper no haya olvidado los anillos —dijo Edward —. No me gustaría que se montara una escena como la de su boda. ¿Te acuerdas de que la madre de Alice se presentó en el último momento acusándolo de querer casarse con su hija por venganza?

—Claro que me acuerdo —respondió Bella, tensa.

—Qué mujer tan estúpida. Como si un hombre pudiera casarse por venganza. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que Jasper estaba locamente enamorado.

Bella miró a Jasper, que justo en aquel momento sonreía a Alice, espléndida con su vestido verde claro. Recordaba muy bien su boda. No hacía tanto que había vuelto de su luna de miel y su ciega creencia en el amor de Edward había reforzado su autoestima, todo lo cual se desvaneció el día en que perdió a su bebé. Y con él, su inocencia.

La risa baja de Edward la devolvió a la realidad.

—Pobre Emmett. Fíjate en su mirada.

Emmett estaba mirando a su novia con una expresión de completa adoración. Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas mientras la veía acercarse al altar.

«Eso es lo que yo quiero», pensó Bella con el corazón encogido. «Que Edward me mire así. Que me ame de verdad».

«Pero eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad?», le recordó una voz interior. «Y tú tampoco vas a abandonarlo. No ahora que has vuelto a desearlo».

Bella nunca había imaginado que llegaría a llorar otra vez. Llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, como si se le hubieran agotado las lágrimas. Pero de repente allí estaban, inundando sus ojos, con su pañuelo de papel totalmente incapaz de enjugar aquella marea.

Edward acudió en su rescate con su pañuelo blanco de tela, antes de pasarle cariñosamente un brazo por los hombros.

—Pero qué boba eres… —le dijo con tono suave—. Las bodas son ocasiones felices, no tristes.

—Yo… quiero irme a casa —lloró—. Por favor, llévame a casa.

Edward suspiró.

—No puedo, Bella. Aún no. Mira, te prometo que no nos quedaremos mucho rato, pero lo que no puedo hacer ahora mismo es levantarme y marcharme. Emmett es uno de mis mejores amigos, y tú lo sabes.

La llegada de un helicóptero fletado por la prensa para grabar la escena impidió que se escuchara el llanto de Bella. Afortunadamente no descendió lo suficiente como para arruinar peinados y hacer volar palmeras, pero sí que armó bastante ruido y el reverendo tuvo que alzar la voz.

El helicóptero se alejó por fin una vez que Emmett y Rosalie pronunciaron sus votos. Para entonces Bella había dejado de llorar, pero el desahogo la había dejado completamente agotada.

Se las arregló para soportar las siguientes horas, aunque tuvo que encerrarse en uno de los lujosos tocadores del barco durante un buen rato. Siempre le había costado mantener conversaciones puramente frívolas y corteses con desconocidos, que era el caso de la mayoría de los invitados a aquella boda. Y con los conocidos, Jasper y Alice, principalmente, se sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo había rechazado todas sus invitaciones durante los últimos meses. Y se sentía tanto más culpable cuanto más amables se mostraban ellos con ella.

Además, durante todo el tiempo fue atrozmente consciente de Edward , y del efecto físico que de repente parecía ejercer sobre ella. Incluso cuando él no estaba cerca, se sorprendía a sí misma observándolo. Los celos alzaban su horrible cabeza cada vez que lo veía charlando con otras mujeres… con mujeres atractivas.

Se le ocurrió de pronto que quizá su guapo marido no se había sentido tan frustrado como ella había imaginado durante los tres últimos meses. Quizá no se había quedado a trabajar en la oficina las numerosas noches que había llegado tarde a casa… Tal vez se había estado acostando con una o varias de las despampanantes mujeres con las que solía tratar en su vida diaria. Dirigir una agencia de publicidad significaba estar en constante contacto con actrices y modelos, todas ellas sofisticadas mujeres de mundo. De haberlo deseado, no habría tenido problema alguno en buscarse una ocasional compañera de cama.

Para cuando finalmente Edward se despidió de la feliz pareja, Bella estaba más que deseosa de marcharse de allí… y para colmo hirviendo de celos, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Quería estallar, quería lanzarle furiosas acusaciones. Quería decirle que sabía que no la amaba, que sólo se había casado con ella para tener hijos. Quería provocar una pelea.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Se habían detenido en un semáforo y acababa de volverse hacia él, dispuesta a soltarle su discurso. Y lo habría hecho si Edward no hubiera escogido aquel preciso momento para besarla. No con ternura sino con avidez, tomándole la barbilla con una mano.

Si a Bella le había quedado alguna duda sobre su renovado deseo por Edward , aquel beso terminó por despejarlas. De hecho, se prolongó hasta que el conductor que se hallaba detrás hizo sonar el claxon, impaciente.

—Que se fastidie —musitó Edward contra sus labios—. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado besando a mi mujer… —y volvió a besarla, ignorando el estrépito de cláxones y los insultos que le lanzó el conductor cuando tuvo que hacer una maniobra para rebasarlos.

Para cuando terminó de besarla, la volcánica furia de Bella había sido sustituida por un deseo tan intenso, que amenazaba con acabar con la poca cordura que pudiera quedarle. Aquello era incluso peor de lo que había temido: mucho peor. No se trataba sólo de que tuviera ganas de hacer el amor con Edward . Era un ansia tan intensa y arrebatadora que resultaba absolutamente irresistible.

Su piel suspiraba por ser acariciada. En aquel momento, nada más importaba: ni siquiera el hecho de que Edward no la amara, o la posibilidad de que le hubiera sido infiel.

¡Menos mal que había tenido la previsión de seguir tomando la píldora!

Cuando más cláxones se unieron al coro que se había formado. Edward suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el volante.

El trayecto hasta casa la salvó. ¿O fueron los últimos vestigios de su orgullo los que acudieron a su rescate? Fuera lo que fuera, para cuando Edward traspuso la verja de la mansión que había comprado poco después de su matrimonio, Bella había conseguido controlar mínimamente sus impulsos.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —le preguntó él mientras bajaban del coche.

—No —se apresuró a responder—. Tengo una jaqueca terrible. Creo que tomaré una aspirina y me iré directamente a la cama.

Edward se la quedó mirando por encima del techo del coche, con una expresión nada contenta.

—Ya. Una jaqueca.

Bella no pronunció una sola palabra.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto no puede seguir así?

—Sí —replicó, tensa, y desvió la mirada.

—Ya hablaremos por la mañana. Antes de que salga para el trabajo. Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones sobre nuestro futuro.

Lo miró: quizá Edward iba a ponérselo fácil y pedir él mismo el divorcio. Quizá había terminado por perder la paciencia. Parte de su ser lo esperaba y deseaba.

Pero no la otra parte que aquella noche la atormentó durante horas mientras yacía en la cama de espaldas a Edward , simulando estar dormida.

Al final no puso soportarlo más. Levantándose sigilosamente, se puso su bata de seda sobre su camisón y bajó las escaleras para salir a la terraza trasera. La luna estaba alta y se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina cuando se dirigió hacia su estudio, estremeciéndose de frío.

Una vez dentro de lo que antaño había sido la caseta de la piscina, encendió las luces y se acercó al caballete, situado bajo la claraboya que Edward había mandado abrir para ella. Después de retirar la sábana que la cubría, contempló la pintura en la que llevaba trabajando tanto tiempo.

No era lo que quería pintar esa noche. Esa noche quería trabajar en algo por completo diferente.

Rápidamente cambió el lienzo por otro nuevo, se sentó en la banqueta y empezó a preparar sus colores, mirándose de vez en cuando en el espejo que colgaba en la pared del fondo.

¿Podría capturar esa misma mirada en el lienzo?

¿Y qué importaba si no podía? Nadie vería nunca aquella pintura, ni la primera. Nadie que no fuera ella misma.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Gracias chikas, por su apoyo disculpen enserio las molestias de la tardanza…..


	3. Desayuno

**Capitulo 2**

Edward salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó en el umbral durante un buen rato, mirando la enorme cama que dominaba el elegante dormitorio principal y que, en aquel momento, no podía estar más desarreglada.

Pero las sábanas revueltas y las almohadas descolocadas no eran el resultado de una satisfactoria noche de amor con su esposa, algo que había estado esperando desde que la noche anterior la besó en el coche y ella pareció responder como antaño.

En lugar de ello, en el instante en que llegaron a casa, Bella había pretextado una jaqueca y se había ido directamente a la cama, pese a lo temprano de la hora. Luego, poco después de que él se hubiera acostado, a eso de las once, se había levantado para abandonar la habitación. Como resultado, se había quedado dando vueltas en cama, inquieto: las pocas horas que había logrado dormir habían estado salpicadas de sueños oscuramente eróticos y altamente excitantes.

Aquella mañana, pese a haberse pasado quince minutos enteros duchándose con agua fría, todavía se sentía extremadamente frustrado.

Después de anudarse la corbata, abrió las puertas que daban a la terraza bañada por la luz del sol. Ceñudo, se apoyó en la barandilla y fijó la mirada en la caseta que se alzaba detrás de la piscina.

No podía verla desde allí, pero sabía que estaba dentro, pintando.

Cuando mandó convertir el antiguo vestuario en taller de pintura para Bella, había creído hacer lo más adecuado: su intención no había sido otra que facilitar a su mujer algo que pudiera distraerla de su dolor. Porque había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su bebé, más incluso que él.

Pero jamás había imaginado que terminaría pasándose los días allí, todos los días… y más de una noche, como aquella última.

Lo que había imaginado sería una buena terapia se había convertido en una obsesión. Si ni siquiera le permitía ver sus obras… sólo Dios sabía por qué. No parecía desear compartir ningún aspecto o parte de su vida con él. Era la parte de la cama, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba.

El médico de Bella le había recomendado paciencia; que era una joven especialmente sensible, que era normal que no quisiera tener sexo por una corta temporada…

Pero, en su opinión, él se había mostrado más que paciente, y la «corta temporada» se había convertido en tres largos meses. Lo había soportado. Apenas. Lo que no podía soportar era la constante tardanza en intentar tener otro hijo. Ya tenía treinta y seis años, era mayor de lo que había imaginado que sería cuando se convirtiera en padre.

Porque ser padre era lo que más ansiaba en esos días. Pero eso resultaba imposible cuando su esposa se negaba a hacer el amor con él.

Edward entendía a Bella. Pero escapar de la vida no era la respuesta. Había que enfrentarse a las cosas, había que seguir adelante.

Por supuesto, Bella era una joven extremadamente sensible, tímida y vulnerable. Era por eso por lo que la había elegido.

Porque no se parecía en nada a Tania.

El corazón se le encogió cuando pensó en su primera mujer. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que enamorarse siempre de las mujeres menos adecuadas?

Tania lo había cautivado desde el principio: la tórrida pasión que había sentido por su cuerpo perfecto le había impedido ver los interesados motivos que había tenido ella para casarse. La desagradable verdad había aflorado cuando fue incapaz de concebir y Edward le sugirió la fecundación in vitro o la adopción. Cuando ella rechazó ambas sugerencias. Edward empezó a sospechar que no deseaba tener hijos en absoluto. Durante el curso de las posteriores discusiones, Tania llegó a confesarle que había sabido durante todo el tiempo que era estéril y que nunca habría podido darle la familia que él tanto deseaba.

Que en realidad nunca lo había amado había resultado perfectamente obvio para Edward . Para Tania sólo había sido un billete para una vida de lujo, una póliza de seguros para su futuro, para cuando terminara su corta carrera de modelo.

Lo que había hecho había sido perverso, cruel, y completamente egoísta.

Emmett y Jasper creían que aún seguía enamorado de Tania, pero no era así. Ella había matado aquel amor. Por desgracia, parecía que también había matado su propia capacidad para enamorarse de nuevo.

Porque por mucho que quería enamorarse de Bella, no podía. Pero le gustaba mucho, y le gustaba hacer el amor con ella.

O le había gustado.

Por supuesto, el sexo con Bella no era tan excitante como lo había sido con Tania. ¿Cómo habría podido serlo? Tania era una experimentada mujer de mundo, conocedora de múltiples trucos para excitar a un hombre. A Bella la había conocido virgen: una chica tímida, inhibida. La desnudez total todavía seguía incomodándola, así que hasta el momento su vida sexual había sido bastante conservadora, con él llevando siempre la iniciativa.

No se trataba de que no fuera una chica apasionada, que lo era. Desde el principio, Edward había acogido con sorprendente satisfacción el evidente placer que había experimentado Bella en el acto amoroso.

Contemplando retrospectivamente las cosas, con Tania no estaba tan seguro. La simulación muy bien habría podido formar parte de su _modus operandi_. Pero no había simulación alguna en Bella, ni en el amor que sentía por él. Edward estaba seguro de ello.

De cuando en cuando se sentía algo culpable por no amarla a su vez; casi siempre cuando Emmett o Jasper hacían algún comentario poco agradable sobre el tema. O cuando él le decía que la amaba. Pero, cada vez que eso sucedía, la lógica no tardaba en acudir en su rescate. Bella no sabía que no la amaba y él estaba firmemente convencido de que podía hacerla feliz.

Si ella le dejaba, claro.

Sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, se puso la chaqueta y recogió su cartera y su móvil de la mesilla. Después de lanzar una última mirada a la cama revuelta, bajó las escaleras. El tentador aroma del café recién hecho era señal de que el desayuno se estaba preparando.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —le saludó alegremente Roberta cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina—. El desayuno estará listo enseguida.

Como ama de llaves. Roberta era una joya. Edward la había contratado poco después de comprarle a Jasper la mansión, consciente de que la enorme Bellevue Hill era demasiado grande para que Bella pudiera ocuparse de ella sola. A sus cincuenta y tantos años. Roberta se conservaba ágil y en forma; por lo demás, era una cocinera maravillosa. Y su marido, hombre habilidoso para cualquier tarea, era una ventaja suplementaria. Running Images, la empresa de Edward , le dejaba poco tiempo para ocuparse del jardín o limpiar la piscina.

De todas formas, tenía intención de delegar algunas tareas de la empresa una vez que naciera su primer hijo. Cuando años atrás tomó la decisión de convertirse en padre, resolvió también dedicarse a ello a tiempo completo.

El patético ejemplo de su propio padre había actuado como revulsivo. Edward no quería que su futuro hijo o hija padecieran lo que había padecido él durante su infancia. ¡En absoluto!

—¿Podría esperar un poco para servir el desayuno, Roberta? Me gustaría pasarme antes por la piscina.

Roberta sacudió la cabeza con expresión entristecida.

—La señora Cullen ha vuelto a pasarse la noche pintando, ¿verdad?

Edward vaciló. Desde su ruptura con Tania, se había vuelto un tanto paranoico en lo que se refería a su vida privada. Pero con Roberta era difícil guardar secretos.

—Eso me temo —admitió.

—Pobrecita. He intentado hablar con ella, ¿sabe? Le dije que muchos abortos son como la señal de la naturaleza de que algo no marcha bien.

—¿Y?

Roberta se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que ya lo sabía.

Edward asintió. El médico le había dicho a Bella lo mismo, después de asegurarle a Edward que no había razón alguna por la que el siguiente embarazo de su esposa no pudiera marchar bien.

—He decidido llevarme a Bella de segunda luna de miel —informó a Roberta—. Sacarla de allí, de ese estudio infernal.

—Es una gran idea. No puede seguir así. Está muy nerviosa. Y come como un pajarito. Ya ni me acuerdo del último día que desayunó en condiciones. O que comió en condiciones.

Edward frunció el ceño. La había visto cenar muy poco, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que sus comidas podían ser igual de frugales.

—¿Por qué no nos preparas una bandeja de desayuno para los dos, Roberta? Me la llevaré a la piscina. Así podré sentarme con ella y asegurarme de que coma algo.

—Esa es otra gran idea. No tardo nada.

—Mientras espero, me serviré una taza de ese magnífico café tuyo.

Diez minutos después. Edward llegó al estudio con una bandeja bien cargada. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que llamar con la punta del pie.

—Soy yo, Bella —llamó al mismo tiempo—. ¿Me puedes abrir?

Finalmente se abrió la puerta, con una soñolienta Bella asomando detrás.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Hora de desayunar —respondió, y entró con la bandeja. La puso sobre una mesita redonda que había a la derecha de la puerta. Cuando le sacó una silla, Bella la ignoró: en lugar de ello, volvió apresurada al caballete, cubrió el lienzo con una sábana, se sentó en la banqueta y se puso a lavar los pinceles.

—¿Qué tal la pintura? —le preguntó él, reprimiendo a duras penas su irritación.

—Bien —contestó ella sin alzar la mirada.

—¿Me la enseñarás algún día?

—Sólo cuando la termine.

Desde el primer momento de conocerlo, Bella le había confesado su sueño de convertirse en una artista famosa: una ambición en la que él nunca había creído, sobre todo porque dudaba que poseyera el suficiente talento para ello. Bella era una buena pintora; no en vano había pasado varios años en la escuela de Bellas Artes. Pero sus pinturas carecían de aquel algo especial que podía diferenciarlas del resto.

Se habían conocido el año anterior en una galería de arte, delante de la única pintura que Bella había expuesto. No había sido de su gusto, ya que nunca le habían gustado los bodegones, pero hacia el final de la velada la había comprado de todas formas, sabiendo ya por aquel entonces que había encontrado a la esposa ideal. Joven, atractiva, inocente, de familia acomodada… Edward no había querido arriesgarse a volver a casarse con una cazafortunas.

La había animado a que continuara pintando, pensando que sería bueno que tuviera una afición que la motivara. Y la había estimulado también a hacerlo después de su aborto, pese a su súbita manía de no permitir que nadie viera sus obras.

Pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Roberta me ha dicho que apenas desayunas —le espetó con un tono de voz algo brusco.

Esa vez sí que lo miró, y con expresión sobresaltada, quizá precisamente por el tono que había utilizado.

—Yo… últimamente no tengo mucho apetito —dijo, y volvió a concentrar su atención en sus pinceles.

—Toma un poco de zumo entonces…

—Ahora mismo.

Edward contó hasta diez antes de pronunciar con voz firme:

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Sí. Tienes razón —pero no hizo intento alguno de sentarse con él a la mesa.

Finalmente su paciencia se agotó.

—¡Entonces ten por lo menos la consideración de dejar lo que estás haciendo y venir aquí! —le espetó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Se odió inmediatamente por haberle dicho eso. Pero aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Contempló, algo arrepentido, cómo dejaba a un lado los pinceles, se levantaba de la banqueta y se apretaba el cinturón de la bata. El gesto llamó su atención sobre lo mucho que había adelgazado desde que tuvo el aborto.

La primera vez que se encontraron, Bella le había parecido una chica normal y medianamente bonita, una morena de cara redonda y ojos enormes, algún kilo de más y un tanto despreocupada de su propia apariencia. Como mucha gente aficionada al arte y a la pintura, era introvertida y poco sociable. Para cuando se casó con ella dos meses después, sin embargo, ya se había refinado considerablemente. Con el tiempo, ella le confesó que había recurrido a una asesora de imagen para que la ayudara con el vestido de novia y el vestuario de su luna de miel, además de aconsejarla para que realzara sus encantos.

Edward se había quedado admirado, y excitado, por el sofisticado y delicioso aspecto que había presentado el día de su boda, ya que el mes y medio anterior lo había pasado fuera, de viaje en de negocios. El vestido era una maravilla, con un corpiño que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y resaltaba sensualmente su figura.

El día anterior, en la boda de Emmett, había pensado seriamente que era una mujer muy atractiva. Como lo pensó en aquel preciso momento, pese a no estar maquillada y llevar la melena simplemente recogida en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunos mechones sueltos. La pérdida de peso la había favorecido. Ahora los ojos parecían más grandes aún, el cuello más fino. Estaba más esbelta, pero seguía teniendo una figura muy sensual, de caderas anchas, senos redondeados y deliciosos pezones…

Mientras Edward miraba la sombra que creaban aquellos pezones bajo la seda de su bata, decidió que aquella noche sería la última que Bella dormiría en aquel estudio.

Esa noche dormiría en su cama de matrimonio.

¡Esa noche no lo rechazaría!

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_

_**Disculpen mi enorme tardanza,, es que simplemente la tarea me consume, gracias a todas las chicas que están igual de frustradas que Edward,,,, yo también lo estoy jiji,, no se impacienten les dejooo un adelanto para calmarlas un poquito… nos leemos**_

—**He decidido llevarte de segunda de luna de miel —anunció después de servirse un vaso él también.**

**Bella lo miró asombrada. Así que lo había decidido… Era increíble. Aunque al menos él sí que podía hacerlo: tomar decisiones. Al contrario que ella.**

**Cariño… —murmuró mientras le tomaba una mano— no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te he echado terriblemente de menos en la cama —le acarició tiernamente los dedos—. Seguro que lo sabes.**

**De repente, de una manera casi perversa, Bella encontró el coraje necesario para expresarle al menos una de sus preocupaciones.**

—**Pues no. Edward —le dijo, con un nudo de deseo apretándole el estómago—. No lo sé.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó, sorprendido.**

—**Tú eres el gran jefe de Images: un hombre rico y poderoso. Si hubieras querido tener sexo durante los últimos meses… no habrías tenido problema alguno en conseguirlo.**


	4. Dream island

**Ando felizzz nenass, me alegra que les este gustando,,, esta es mi manera de desestresarme,, no me gusta pedir comentarios,, me encanta que les nazca poner uno,,, por que lo hago por qe me gusta y que alguien se tome el tiempo de dejarlo en verdad lo agradesco,,, gracias enserio las adoro..**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella intentó ignorar la dirección de la mirada de su marido, con sus ojos negros como el carbón. Intentó no reaccionar al evidente brillo de deseo que veía en sus profundidades. Pero fue imposible.

Los pezones se le endurecieron. La debilidad que la asaltó en aquellos momentos resultaba tan excitante como molesta. Era perversa la manera que tenía de afectarla… Debería odiarlo por lo que le había hecho. Lo odiaba, de hecho. A veces.

«No lo mires», se aconsejó. «Siéntate, bébete el zumo… ¡y sencillamente no lo mires!»

Pero Edward se adelantó a recoger la jarra antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de servirse. Se vio obligada a mirarlo cuando él le ofreció el vaso: para entonces, su expresión volvía a ser amable y considerada.

—Bébete esto, sé buena chica… —le dijo con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, las que reservaba para los clientes más difíciles. Y para las esposas de voluntad débil…

Aun así, no le habría llamado una «buena chica» si hubiera podido ver la pintura en la que había estado trabajando toda la noche, pensó irónica mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

—He decidido llevarte de segunda de luna de miel —anunció después de servirse un vaso él también.

Bella lo miró asombrada. Así que lo había decidido… Era increíble. Aunque al menos él sí que podía hacerlo: tomar decisiones. Al contrario que ella.

—Estuve hablando con Rafe el otro día —continuó Edward , interpretando su silencio como una muestra de asentimiento, quizá por el beso que habían compartido el día anterior—. Conoces a Rafe, ¿verdad? Rafe Saint Vincent, el fotógrafo. Me estuvo hablando de esa isla que visitó una vez. Dream Island: está en la costa de Queensland, cerca de Cairns. Dice que es el lugar perfecto para una escapada romántica: un paraíso tropical que te ofrece una total intimidad y todos los lujos del mundo.

A Bella se le aceleró la respiración cuando pensó en lo que sería estar en un lugar semejante con Edward , y de segunda luna de miel. Se mostraría tan atento y cariñoso con ella… y le haría el amor apasionadamente, muchas veces, como al principio de conocerse…

Y todo porque tenía una nueva misión: volver a dejarla embarazada.

Era tentador. De eso no tenía duda.

Muchas mujeres en su lugar habrían aceptado con gusto lo que Edward le ofrecía, y habrían seguido ignorando sus mentiras. Incluso habrían intentado tener otro bebé.

Pero Bella no podía hacer eso. Todavía no. Quizá nunca.

«¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?», le preguntó la voz de la razón. Esa vez tenía que tomar una decisión, pero… ¿cuál?

Decisión primera: confesarle la verdad a Edward y contarle la conversación que había escuchado en el hospital. Pero, por supuesto, si hacía eso tendría que dar por acabado su matrimonio. Y no le quedaría otra opción que volver a casa para soportar a su dominante y madre.

Se estremeció sólo de pensar en la perspectiva.

Decisión segunda: optaba por convivir con las mentiras de Edward y dar una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio. Se iba de luna de miel y disfrutaba de lo que su marido quisiera ofrecerle. Pero continuaría tomando la píldora hasta que se sintiera preparada para concebir otro bebé. Naturalmente, no podría decírselo, porque entonces su matrimonio se iría al traste y ella tendría que volver a casa con su madre…

No era una decisión muy complicada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tenía que volver a hacer el amor con Edward al menos una vez más… si no quería volverse loca.

—Suena… estupendo —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—Cariño… —murmuró mientras le tomaba una mano— no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te he echado terriblemente de menos en la cama —le acarició tiernamente los dedos—. Seguro que lo sabes.

De repente, de una manera casi perversa, Bella encontró el coraje necesario para expresarle al menos una de sus preocupaciones.

—Pues no. Edward —le dijo, con un nudo de deseo apretándole el estómago—. No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

—Tú eres el gran jefe de Images: un hombre rico y poderoso. Si hubieras querido tener sexo durante los últimos meses… no habrías tenido problema alguno en conseguirlo.

No tuvo ninguna duda del asombro que se reflejó en su rostro. O eso, o era el mejor actor del mundo.

—Yo nunca te he sido infiel. Bella. ¡Nunca! Yo sólo te quiero a ti —insistió, llevándose su mano a los labios y besándole los nudillos.

Probablemente era una mentira, pensó Bella, algo aturdida. Pero una mentira fantástica. Quizá pudiera vivir con mentiras como aquélla si Edward seguía diciéndoselas con aquella aparente carga de sinceridad… y además volvía a hacerle el amor.

—En cuanto llegue a la oficina, reservaré hotel en Dream Island —continuó él con su habitual rotundidad—. Pero antes de marcharme… ¿puedo tentarte con un cruasán?

—Ahora no —negó, tensa, y retiró la mano.

Edward frunció el ceño como sólo él sabía, con un fugaz brillo de desaprobación en sus ojos negros.

—Por muy guapa que estés, querida, no quiero que sigas adelgazando. No si vamos a intentar tener otro bebé.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —le preguntó él, directamente—. ¿Todavía es demasiado pronto?

«¡Por supuesto que sí!», quiso gritarle. Oh. Dios… ¿y si no quería nunca volver a tener un bebé? ¿Y si aquel miedo no la abandonaba jamás?

—El doctor dijo que no había razón física alguna para que tuvieras otro aborto —continuó Edward antes de que ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta adecuada—. Tú misma me dijiste cuando nos casamos que tu sueño era tener una gran familia.

—Sí, ya lo sé —repuso, tensa. ¡Y lo seguía siendo!

Pero era imposible, pensó desesperada.

—Dime qué es lo que te preocupa —insistió él.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes —volvió a tomarle la mano—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿Te ayudaría si te dijera que ya sé lo que es?

Bella retiró nuevamente la mano. ¿Sabría que no quería volver a quedarse embarazada? ¿Sabría que seguía tomando la píldora?

—Crees que ya no tienes ganas de sexo —le espetó él.

Bella casi se echó a reír, pero disimuló su reacción desviando la mirada y recogiendo su vaso de zumo.

Sin embargo, cualquier secreta diversión se evaporó de pronto cuando Edward se levantó bruscamente para rodear la mesa y acercarse a ella. Se quedó paralizada mientas él le quitaba el vaso de la mano y lo dejaba a un lado. Dos segundos después se encontraba de pie y entre sus brazos.

—Debí haber hecho esto anoche… —gruñó, dispuesto a besarla.

Bella no quería que la besara… ¡no en ese momento, al menos!

Pero no podía detenerlo.

Intentó no reaccionar, pero desde el principio fue una lucha inútil. Fue como si su mente se derritiera con rapidez, junto con su cuerpo. No pensó siquiera en resistirse. No hubo más que la ciega aceptación de que era eso precisamente lo que quería, el lugar donde quería estar: en sus brazos. Se olvidó, en el calor del momento, de que el periodo le había llegado precisamente aquella mañana…

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Gracias por leer,, jajaj ya tengo internet en la escuela jaja ahora si subiré diariooooo jajaj pero solo por hoy les dejo 2 cap,,**


	5. Impulsos

**Capítulo 4**

Edward se sintió eufórico cuando Bella finalmente respondió. Había temido por un instante que fuera a rechazarlo de nuevo. Pero no había rechazo alguno en la manera en que se estaba apretando contra su cuerpo… Dios mío, la había echado tanto de menos…

Era tan dulce… pensó mientras la besaba. Deliciosa. Su cerebro ya se estaba adelantando a sus actos, pensando en cómo podría hacerle el amor sin una cama cerca y a plena luz del día, por una vez, la primera. La levantaría en brazos y la llevaría al sofá rojo, debajo de la ventana. Y muy pronto podría poseerla…

Antes, sin embargo, tendría que conseguir excitarla un poco más; si no. podría resistirse. Era increíblemente tímida.

Interrumpió el beso, pero no la soltó, sino que le dio la vuelta para abrazarla por detrás. Sujetándole la cintura con la mano izquierda, deslizó la derecha por la abertura de la bata y se apoderó de un seno. A través de la seda, alcanzó el pezón.

Era más grande de lo que recordaba. Más grande y más sensible. Bella gimió suavemente mientras Edward continuaba acariciándoselo.

Edward se quedó sorprendido cuando ella se retorció de pronto, liberándose de sus brazos.

—No… no sigas —le pidió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Pero por qué? —le espetó—. Lo quieres. Yo lo sé.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió, sonrojándose—. Lo siento, pero… pero no podemos hacerlo ahora. Tengo el periodo.

Edward casi soltó una palabrota. Se alegró de no hacerlo; Bella no era de la clase de mujeres que hablaban así.

—¿Hasta…?

—Hasta el viernes por lo menos.

¡Eso eran cinco días enteros! Por unos segundos. Edward luchó contra la frustración antes de decirse que aquellos cinco días terminarían pasando. Y después…

—¿Tu periodo habrá terminado para el sábado?

—Sí, seguro. El sábado podremos hacerlo —dijo, ruborizándose.

La recorrió con la mirada, advirtiendo que le brillaban los ojos y tenía los pezones duros como piedras. Le iba a costar mantener las manos quietas hasta entonces. Esa semana tendría que esforzarse todavía más de lo habitual en el gimnasio.

—El sábado a primera hora volaremos a Dream Island —pronunció con tono firme.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero si todavía no has hecho la reserva. ¿Cómo sabes que habrá vacantes para el sábado? ¿O billetes de avión?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, que yo me encargaré de todo. El sábado estaremos en Dream Island.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que una semana. Realmente no podía permitirse ausentarse de la oficina por más tiempo. Acababa de hacer una nueva adquisición en su negocio: una agencia de casting con vistas al número creciente de películas que se hacían en Australia. Pero luego recordó que no iba a estar siete días seguidos, a tiempo completo, haciendo el amor con Bella… Al fin y al cambo, sólo quería dejarla embarazada.

¡Se había olvidado de ello por un momento!

Calculó rápidamente las fechas a partir de lo que le había contado sobre su periodo. El tiempo ideal para la concepción empezaría dentro de quince días, aproximadamente. Si se marchaban el sábado, tendría que prolongar sus vacaciones al menos diez días, para estar seguros. Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad, ya que era posible que, a su regreso, Bella volviera a encerrarse en su concha.

—Diez días.

Vio que de repente volvía a parecer preocupada, por alguna razón.

A pesar de su anterior resolución de mantener las manos quietas, la estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos y la besó. Mereció la pena la frustración de sentirla derretirse contra su cuerpo una vez más. Aun así, iba a ser una semana muy larga, dormir a su lado cada noche y no poder tocarla. Conociéndose, era seguro que intentaría algo y lo estropearía todo. Era mejor mantener las distancias.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que disfrutamos en nuestra noche de bodas? —vio que asentía con los ojos brillantes—¿Por qué no intentamos recrear la situación?

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo?

—Estuvimos mes y medio sin vernos antes del día de la boda. De alguna manera, ese tiempo que estuvimos separados convirtió nuestro reencuentro en algo especial. Sé que esta vez solo serán unos días, pero podríamos hacer algo similar. Tú podrías dormir en el estudio, y comer aquí. Si me prometes que comerás bien. ¿Qué dices?

—Creo que es una idea muy romántica —dijo ella, aunque a Edward le pareció detectar alguna reserva en su tono.

—Puedo ser romántico, ya lo sabes —repuso, burlón.

—¿Seguro?

—No muy a menudo, lo admito. Pero puedo intentarlo.

—¿No le parecerá a Roberta un poco extraño que no vaya a casa a comer?

—Yo se lo explicaré todo.

Bella parpadeó asombrada, y él asintió, sonriéndose. Esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. Que no discutía nunca.

—Estupendo. Mira, será mejor que salga rápidamente para la oficina y me encargue de esa reserva. No te olvides de comer bien. Yo comeré en el trabajo. Adiós, querida —le apretó cariñosamente un hombro mientras la besaba en la mejilla—. Te veré por la noche.

—No, no me verás —le recordó ella.

—Es verdad. No te veré. Maldita sea, la semana se me va a hacer muy larga —«toda una eternidad», añadió para sus adentros.

—¿Y si no consigues una reserva?

—La conseguiré —replicó, ceñudo—. ¡Aunque tenga que comprar la maldita isla!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Aquí se los dejo es súper chiquito este último pero ojala les guste.**

**Quieren adelanto?,, jaja no las dejare frustradas…. Ahí les va**

**Se preguntaran por que puse dos,, jaja por que mi hermoso Taylor Lautner viene a mexicooo ¡!wiiii si soy team jake,,, jaja aunque ador el Bellward.**

—_**¿Qué tal la conversación con Bella? —inquirió Jasper—. Apuesto a que no has conseguido convencerla de que salga a comer contigo.**_

—_**Pues te equivocas —respondió, toda petulante—. Hemos quedado mañana. **_

—_**Sí, yo me quedé tan sorprendida como tú. Quiero decir que… ambos sabemos que la quiere, ¿no? Pero… ¿por qué me miras así… como si supieras algo que yo no sé? —acababa de cruzar las manos, exasperada, cuando de repente se dio cuenta—. ¡Oh, no! —exclamó, asombrada—. Edward no la ama. ¿Verdad? Si se casó con Bella fue sólo por el bebé. Por eso se quedó tan afectado cuando tuvo el aborto…**_

—_**Eso me temo —admitió Jasper, suspirando.**_

—_**¡El muy…!**_

**Ay amo a Alice**


	6. Pensando

**Capítulo 5**

Bella no dudaba de su palabra mientras lo veía salir apresurado. Edward Cullen no era hombre que fracasara en sus propósitos. Era un ganador.

Sabía más de su marido que lo que él se imaginaba. Cuando la dejó sola en casa durante el mes y medio que transcurrió entre su compromiso y su boda, había pasado muchas horas rastreando su nombre en Internet, alimentando la insaciable curiosidad que sentía por el hombre poderoso del que se había enamorado y con el que estaba a punto de casarse. Había leído cada noticia relacionada con su persona, cada artículo o nota sobre su trayectoria profesional y su vida privada.

Y había tenido mucho que leer.

Aunque sabía ya que su padre era el magnate del transporte Carlisle Cullen, lo que no había sabido era que Edward padre había empezado como simple camionero para convertirse en millonario a la edad de treinta años. Por supuesto, su matrimonio con la hija de su acaudalado jefe había supuesto el primer paso en una larga carrera de éxitos, una estrategia con la que la propia Bella estaba familiarizada. De hecho, sospechaba que su propia madre. Renee, se había casado por dinero, no por amor. De alguna manera se sentía profundamente avergonzada de que su madre, siempre tan materialista, no hubiera hecho nunca nada en la vida excepto gastar el dinero de su pobre marido.

Al menos Carlisle Cullen había ascendido a pulso, revelándose como un astuto hombre de negocios al convertir la renqueante empresa de transportes de su suegro en la mayor de toda Australia. Tras la muerte de su suegro. Cullen había ampliado su empresa por otros continentes y sectores, comprando buques de carga y un par de compañías aéreas.

Su matrimonio le había dado dos hijos. Jonathan, el mayor, había fallecido en accidente de coche pocas semanas antes de cumplir veintitrés años. El deportivo que conducía, y con el que se salió de la carretera para estrellarse contra un poste, había sido un regalo de su padre, que lo adoraba.

El nombre de Edward empezó a aparecer en los artículos sobre la familia Cullen cuando tenía veintidós años, y no precisamente por haber continuado en el negocio familiar, como sí había hecho su hermano. Aparentemente había saltado a la fama como manager de una agencia de cantantes y actores, cuyo antecesor había sido detenido por desfalco tres años antes. Enfrentados a un futuro incierto, habían acudido a Edward , que había abierto un bufete de abogados nada más terminar la universidad.

Los había ayudado, desde luego. Pero no denunciando al hombre que los había estafado, tal y como ellos le habían pedido, sino convirtiéndose en su manager. Al parecer siempre había alimentado una secreta pasión por el negocio del espectáculo.

El trato al que había llegado con ellos era que no cobraría comisión alguna durante el primer año, a cambio de que hicieran todo lo que él dijera sin preguntar nada. Con tan poco que perder como tenían, todos los actores y cantantes habían aceptado.

Al cabo de tres años, había tenido éxito: cada uno de sus clientes había triunfado siguiendo sus consejos. Y su nueva empresa. Images, se había convertido en la agencia de asesoría de imagen más famosa de toda Australia, hasta que el punto de que lo habían bautizado El hombre del Maquillaje.

Su _modus operandi_ era el siguiente: ideaba y pensaba para cada artista una nueva imagen, a veces incluso un nombre nuevo, y siempre una renovada confianza en su persona. Todo ello, combinado con muchos minutos de televisión, lograba convertir a sus clientes en las caras más conocidas del país.

Fue inevitable que, después de aquel éxito. Edward ampliara su radio de acción al mundo de la publicidad.

«Los productos no son muy distintos de la gente. Necesitan una imagen para tener éxito»: era una de las frases de Edward que había leído Bella, poco después de que fundara Images Advertising. Su estrategia había dado resultado y Edward había triunfado una vez más, con la ayuda de un creativo equipo de colaboradores.

Su éxito más famoso había sido Jessica Manson, una cantante de country que antaño había ganado una Guitarra de Oro pero que, desde entonces, había entrado en decadencia. Durante los últimos años, había ganado también veinte kilos. Edward no le cambió el nombre; sólo se lo acortó para hacerlo más popular. Él personalmente supervisó su dieta y su programa de ejercicios hasta que consiguió que recuperara su peso ideal y su antigua figura. Tiñó su espléndida melena rubia de negro y cambió radicalmente su vestuario. Su primer álbum como Jessie Manson fue un éxito: disco de oro en pocos días y de platino en varias semanas. Años más tarde todavía se continuaba vendiendo. Por supuesto, su música también había cambiado: había ganado en ritmo y sensualidad.

Para cuando cumplió los treinta, Edward ya se había convertido en multimillonario y en una especie de playboy. En Internet encontró Bella centenares de fotografías en las que aparecía haciendo lo que suelen hacer los playboys en su tiempo libre. Había imágenes suyas asistiendo a las galas de estreno, participando en los torneos de golf, navegando en yate, conduciendo coches de carreras, relajándose en suntuosos complejos vacacionales…

En la mayor parte de las fotografías había aparecido del brazo de una mujer diferente. De hecho, fue una sorpresa para toda la prensa que, con treinta y dos años, se casara con Tania Denali, la _top model_ australiana. Bella se había sentido muy poco celosa de todas las conquistas anteriores de Edward : pertenecían al pasado, después de todo. Pero sólo había tenido que ver una de las fotografías de su primera boda para darse cuenta de que ella nunca podría competir en ese terreno. Tania Denali había estado sencillamente despampanante.

Pese a todo, no había experimentado celos, porque Edward la había elegido a ella. Sin embargo, había dejado de sentirse cómoda y satisfecha con su propia apariencia. Así que había contratado a un asesor de imagen… ¡en vez de recurrir a su insoportable madre!… y el resultado la había complacido mucho. El día de su boda se había sentido realmente bella, y convencida de que era el verdadero amor de Edward …

—Qué estúpida he sido… —murmuró mientras tomaba una tostada y la mordía con rabia.

Pensar en las mentiras y engaños de su marido la había hecho enfadar de nuevo. Estaba furiosa con Edward , sí, pero sobre todo consigo misma. Debería haberlo enfrentado con la verdad, con lo que había escuchado en el hospital, cuando el dolor había estado aún fresco en su mente y en su corazón.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba atrapada, y no sólo por su amor no correspondido, sino por el renovado deseo que sentía por Edward . Ansiaba desesperadamente disfrutar de aquella segunda luna de miel con él. Ansiaba hacer el amor con Edward durante días y días… No tenía sentido fingir otra cosa. Ni pensar que podía hacer o decir algo que pudiera evitar lo que terminaría sucediendo de todas formas…

Levantándose, se acercó el caballete y retiró la sábana que cubría el lienzo. Lo que veía allí seguía teniendo el poder de sorprenderla… y de excitarla.

De repente sonó el teléfono, sobresaltándola. Era imposible que Edward hubiera llegado ya a la oficina: apenas hacía diez minutos que había salido. Por supuesto, bien podría estar llamándola desde el teléfono del coche, pero lo dudaba: era algo que no solía hacer.

Esbozó una mueca al pensar que podría ser su madre, deseando enterarse de los detalles de la boda de Emmett. La había llamado la noche anterior cuando ya se estaba desnudando para irse a la cama, y Bella había pospuesto la conversación, pretextando un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Diga? —respondió, con tono poco alegre.

—Oh —era una voz de mujer—. Perdona. ¿He llamado en un mal momento?

No era su madre, sino Alice, la esposa de Jasper Hale. Alice era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía. Sorprendentemente, habían estudiado en el mismo internado, pero en aquel entonces no habían hecho amistad. Alice había ido una clase por delante y sus caminos nunca se habían cruzado. Aunque, si eso hubiera ocurrido, tampoco habría sucedido nada. Bella no había sido una chica muy popular ni siquiera en su propia clase, debido quizá a su timidez, pero sobre todo a que no le había interesado nada de lo que había apasionado a sus compañeras. La ropa, los cosméticos, los móviles… todo eso siempre le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo. Había preferido estar sola a la charla frívola de las otras chicas. Había preferido pintar, y soñar.

Le habían interesado los chicos, claro, pero de una manera romántica, ideal. Había pensado en el sexo opuesto, y en el sexo mismo, con la imagen del príncipe azul como modelo. Nada que ver con los chicos duros que asistían a la escuela cercana a la suya, y con quienes sus compañeras y ella misma se veían obligadas a relacionarse de cuando en cuando. Su hombre perfecto siempre había sido algo mayor, mucho más tierno y un amante mucho más experimentado.

En la facultad de Bellas Artes había hecho un par de amigos, ambos gays. El príncipe azul no había aparecido por ninguna parte y, una vez más, sus compañeras habían optado por ignorarla.

Para cuando conoció y se casó con Edward , Bella había empezado a sentirse muy sola. Verse de repente transportada al mundo de la fama como esposa de un conocido millonario había sido una terrible experiencia terrible. No había estado acostumbrada a saltar a la arena pública, o a hacer el tipo de cosas que Edward probablemente habría esperado que hiciera, sobre todo después de conocer a su madre. Al fin y al cabo, Renee era una mujer muy bien relacionada que había organizado la boda de su hija en tan sólo mes y medio.

Bella había sobrellevado la situación sorprendentemente bien, gracias a Alice, que muy pronto se había revelado como una gran amiga. Era una chica fantástica, nada vana ni frívola pese a su increíble belleza. Y tampoco nada egoísta, como solían ser las esposas de los ricos.

Con Alice a su lado, apoyándola durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Bella había superado su introvertido carácter para convertirse no en alguien extrovertido como Edward , pero sí al menos en una persona lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para desenvolverse bien en compañía de la gente rica y famosa.

Después de su aborto, sin embargo, destrozada y deprimida, se había negado a ir a fiestas. Incluso había rehuido a Alice, avergonzada de que Jasper hubiera podido confiarle la humillante verdad a su mujer. Se había imaginado a Alice no riéndose de ella, pero sí compadeciéndola.

Enfrentarse a Alice en la boda de Emmett había sido algo ciertamente incómodo, ya que para entonces Bella se sentía algo avergonzada por no haberla llamado. Casi había esperado que Alice la ignorara. Pero su amiga se había mostrado tan cariñosa como de costumbre, diciéndole que se alegraba de ver que tenía mucho mejor aspecto, e insistiendo en que tenían que quedar algún día para comer juntas. La cual era probablemente la razón de su llamada…

—Oh, perdona —se disculpó Bella—. Creía que era mi madre…

Alice se echó a reír.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. A mí me pasa lo mismo con la mía.

—¿De veras? —Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh, sí. Me llama constantemente y siempre se está metiendo en mi vida, como todas las madres.

—Pero tú no se lo permites —repuso Bella, recordando la manera en que Alice se había encarado con su madre en su boda, diciéndole que se largara.

A Bella le habría encantado poder hacer lo mismo al menos en algunas ocasiones con la suya, que era una mujer dura y dominante. A su marido le había amargado la vida. En opinión de Bella, su madre era así porque desde niña le había faltado confianza en sí misma. Nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ella: siempre estaba poniendo peros a todo. Quizá si hubiera tenido hermanos u hermanas. Bella habría podido desarrollarse mejor como persona, sin verse continuamente presionada por su madre para que tuviera «éxito».

Sólo una cosa en la vida había hecho Bella que había contentado a su madre, y era casarse con Edward . Incluso la había felicitado por haberse quedado embarazada con tanta rapidez; orgullosa, le había dicho que era una chica muy inteligente.

Por lo demás, Renee Swan no se había mostrado precisamente muy entristecida por el aborto de su hija. Simplemente le había dicho que lo sentía, sin demasiada emoción. Al fin y al cabo, ya era la señora de Cullen y ya vendría otro hijo…

Bella podía imaginarse la reacción de su madre si algún día encontraba el coraje necesario para abandonar a Edward .

—Aunque últimamente mi madre está bastante tranquila —le estaba diciendo Alice—. Por supuesto, ayuda que esté viviendo al otro lado del mundo. Y que yo me haya casado con un millonario.

—Sí, a las madres parece que les gusta eso, ¿verdad? —comentó Bella, entristecida.

—No te preocupes demasiado por lo que le guste o le disguste a tu madre, Bella. La mía piensa que estoy loca porque me he puesto a trabajar, y además dono mi salario a actividades benéficas. Pero… ¿qué importa? Eso me hace sentirme bien. Siempre llega un momento en que tienes que tomar la decisión de hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Lo que sea, con tal de que te haga feliz.

«¡Feliz!», exclamó Bella para sus adentros. Sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que hiciera ella le haría feliz de verdad. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el sábado. Le parecía de algún modo perverso sentirse tan entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de gozar de una segunda luna de miel con un hombre que no la amaba, y que probablemente se había casado con ella sólo para dejarla embarazada. Pero la vida en sí era perversa, según había descubierto recientemente, y lo mismo la atracción sexual. Había intentado luchar contra el deseo que sentía por Edward y había perdido la batalla.

—Edward me va a llevar de segunda luna de miel —le confesó. No tenía sentido guardarlo como un secreto, ya que estaba decidida a ir.

—¡Es una noticia maravillosa! ¿Cuándo salen ?

—El sábado que viene —no añadió que eso dependía de que Edward pudiera conseguir finalmente una reserva.

—Eso es estupendo, Bella. Realmente estupendo.

—Edward quiere que tengamos otro bebé.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Quiero decir que… Edward ya no es tan joven. Bella. Y Jasper me dijo que se moría de ganas de tener hijos.

—Sí, lo sé —«hasta el punto de que estaba dispuesto a dejar embarazada a cualquier chica con tal de conseguir su objetivo», añadió para sus adentros.

Pero no, no había elegido a cualquier chica, sino a una jovencita lo suficientemente tonta e ingenua como para que no cuestionara sus motivos. Y que se había quedado tan impresionada de que un hombre tan importante la eligiera a ella, que había sido absolutamente incapaz de pensar en nada.

Una vez más experimentó una punzada de furia contra Edward .

—Mira, ¿por qué no comemos juntas un día de esta semana? —sugirió Alice—. Podemos aprovechar para hacer compras. Seguro que necesitarás ropa nueva para tu viaje.

—Ay —se lamentó Bella, avergonzada—, seguro que te fijaste en el vestido que lucí ayer, en la boda de Emmett… El caso es, Alice, que hace tiempo que no me compro ropa. Es como si ya no me… interesara.

—Es comprensible. Lo has pasado muy mal, Bella. Y Edward también. Mira, estoy segura de que, si te ha propuesto pasar una segunda de miel, no ha sido únicamente para que intentéis tener otro bebé. Él te quiere mucho, ya lo sabes.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no lo sé —murmuró Bella antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que Edward no te ama? ¡Eso es ridículo, Bella! Edward te adora.

Bella deseó no haber dicho nada: había sido una estupidez por su parte. Aun así, había sido un alivio descubrir que, al parecer, Alice no estaba al tanto de la verdad sobre su matrimonio. Ahora sí que podría salir a comer con ella y no sentirse incómoda…

—Supongo que tienes razón —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Desde lo del aborto, he sufrido una pequeña crisis de auto confianza. La depresión puede hacerte tanto daño, Alice… Empiezas a imaginar todo tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, pues no te imagines que Edward no te ama. Por cierto, recuerdo una conversación que tuve con Kara una noche, poco después de vuestra boda. Te acuerdas de Kara, ¿verdad? Era mi mejor amiga en la escuela. El caso es que ambas estuvimos comentando lo muy romántico que nos parecía que Edward te hubiera elegido a ti. Después de todo, un hombre rico no tiene por qué casarse con su chica sólo porque la haya dejado embarazada. Edward habría podido haberte pagado una cantidad para que desaparecieras de su vida. O haberte conservado como amante, con un hijo a cuestas. En lugar de ello, eligió llevarte al altar. Eso es amor verdadero, Bella.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón.

—Yo sé que tengo razón. Pero entiendo lo que me has dicho acerca de la crisis de auto confianza que padeces. Hazme caso, Bella: por mucho que Edward se sintiera inicial mente atraído por ti… tú tienes que estimular esa atracción. Una segunda luna de miel es la ocasión adecuada para proyectar una nueva imagen.

—¿Qué clase de imagen?

—La misma que Edward suele dar a sus clientes. Más sexy. Más atrevida.

—Eso suena bien. Alice. Pero yo nunca he sido ni sexy ni atrevida.

—Por eso se trata de una nueva imagen. Pero no quiero oír más objeciones. Está claro que necesitas un empujón en la dirección adecuada y yo soy la persona que le lo va a dar. ¿Cuándo dijiste que salen?

—El sábado —respondió Bella, sintiéndose algo avasallada. Pero no triste.

—El sábado. Muy bien. En ese caso, también te pediré hora en un fabuloso spa y salón de belleza que conozco. Kara me llevó allí el día de mi boda. Cuesta un riñón, pero… ¿qué diablos? Edward se lo puede permitir.

—No me importa lo que cueste… —la propia Bella se sorprendió de sus palabras—… si al final término pareciéndome aunque sea un poco a ti.

Y sí podía conseguir que Edward la mirara con un deseo sincero y genuino: la clase de deseo que no se podía simular.

Para cuando colgó el teléfono, Alice estaba entusiasmada con los planes de aquella semana. Se llevaría a Bella a comer al día siguiente, y el miércoles y el jueves a comprar ropa. Sospechaba que iba a necesitar más de un día para convencerla de que adquiriera el guardarropa que ella tenía en mente. El viernes lo pasarían entero en el spa. Lo que significaría tomarse toda la semana libre, pero eso no era problema. Por algo estaba casada con el jefe.

—¿Jasper? —llamó a su marido mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa—. Jasper, ¿dónde estás?

No recibió respuesta. No estaba en ninguno de los salones, ni en la cocina.

—¿Jasper? —volvió a llamarlo, más fuerte esa vez.

—Estoy aquí —le llegó su voz procedente del jardín trasero.

A veces Alice se arrepentía de haber abandonado el apartamento de Jasper en McMahon's Point, un pequeño y acogedor estudio donde nunca se habían perdido de vista…Pero, por supuesto, ahora necesitaban un hogar más grande.

Salió a la terraza trasera y finalmente lo vio, de pie en medio del enorme jardín, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué te parece si instalamos un cajón de arena allí —le preguntó él, señalando una esquina—… y una casita en miniatura allá?

—No hay prisa —repuso ella con una sonrisa en la voz—. El bebé todavía tendrá que esperar seis meses.

—Ya, pero sabes que yo solamente libro un día entero a la semana.

Que era precisamente ese día: lunes. Alice frunció los labios.

—Debería haber adivinado que volverías a recuperar tu obsesión por el trabajo una vez que estuviéramos casados.

—Ya. Eso mismo le dijo la sartén al cazo.

Su marido tenía razón. Le encantaba trabajar con Jasper en su negocio inmobiliario. Y le encantaba también ser capaz de enviar su propio dinero a Julie, que estaba a punto de abrir su segundo orfanato en Bangkok.

—¿Qué tal la conversación con Bella? —inquirió Jasper—. Apuesto a que no has conseguido convencerla de que salga a comer contigo.

—Pues te equivocas —respondió, toda petulante—. Hemos quedado mañana. El miércoles y el jueves me la llevaré a comprar ropa. Y el viernes nos iremos al salón spa de Stefano. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No me lo digas. Ha aceptado irse de segunda luna de miel con Edward .

—Exacto. Y a Dream Island, ni más ni menos.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó su marido—. ¡Estaba muy preocupado por esos dos desde que Bella perdió el bebé!

—Pues yo estaba más que preocupada por ella —repuso Alice—. Es una chica tan vulnerable… ¿Sabías que se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Edward no la amaba?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, yo me quedé tan sorprendida como tú. Quiero decir que… ambos sabemos que la quiere, ¿no? Pero… ¿por qué me miras así… como si supieras algo que yo no sé? —acababa de cruzar las manos, exasperada, cuando de repente se dio cuenta—. ¡Oh, no! —exclamó, asombrada—. Edward no la ama. ¿Verdad? Si se casó con Bella fue sólo por el bebé. Por eso se quedó tan afectado cuando tuvo el aborto…

—Eso me temo —admitió Jasper, suspirando.

—¡El muy…!

—No seas demasiado dura con él, Alice. Edward quiere tener una familia, y con Tania no pudo ser. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Resignarse? Edward es un superviviente y un emprendedor.

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dejó a Bella embarazada a propósito antes de casarse con ella?

—Eso creo, aunque no me lo dijo directamente. Edward no suele hablar demasiado de su vida personal. Sé, sin embargo, que aún sigue obsesionado con Tania.

—¿De esa engreída? ¡Si Bella vale diez veces más que ella!

—Lo sé también como tú.

—Pobre Bella… no me extraña que haya perdido la confianza en sí misma. De alguna manera habrá percibido todo esto, que él no está enamorado de ella. Menos mal que he logrado convencerla de que no eran más que imaginaciones suyas…

—Eso ha estado muy bien, porque… ¿quién sabe? Quizá Edward acabe enamorándose con el tiempo.

—Mmm… Eso me parece muy improbable, a no ser que ella cambie —repuso Alice, pensativa—. Tiene que dejar de ser la pobrecita Bella. Y yo me encargaré de que deje de serlo esta misma semana.

—No hagas ninguna locura. Alice. A Edward le gusta Bella tal como es.

—Sí, pero no está enamorado de Bella tal como es. La chica tiene que salir un poquito de su concha. Ser más atrevida y descarada. Más sexy.

—Eso es una misión imposible, Alice.

—No seas tonto. Es sólo cuestión de decorar el escaparate. Los hombres son criaturas visuales. Si ella parece más sexy, él la verá más sexy y la tratará de una manera diferente. Y entonces ella se sentirá más sexy y se comportará como tal. A partir de ese momento, todo irá suave como la seda.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Yo lo digo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no le habrás contado lo de nuestro bebé.

—Dios mío, no. Con ello sólo habría conseguido entristecerla aún más. Tú tampoco se lo has dicho a Edward , ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pues no lo hagas. Al menos hasta que vuelvan de esa segunda luna de miel, que espero sea un éxito.

—Conociendo a Edward como lo conozco, lo será.

—Él no es Dios, ¿sabes? —le dijo Alice con tono algo irritable. Edward nunca había sido su favorito entre los amigos de Jasper. ¡Y ahora menos que antes!

—Eso no se lo digas a él. Ni a sus clientes.

—El problema con Edward Cullen es que es demasiado inteligente y demasiado guapo para su propio bien —continuó ella, punzante.

—Tiene un ego bastante grande —concedió él.

—Y otra cosa bastante grande, presumo.

—¡Alice Hale! —exclamó Jasper, falsamente escandalizado.

—¡Oh, no me vengas con ésas! Tú y yo conocemos la reputación que tiene tu amigo con las mujeres. Antes de casarse con Tania Denali, ya tenía una larga lista de conquistas.

—Eso fue hace años. Ha cambiado.

—No, no ha cambiado. En el fondo no. Es un chico malo en el dormitorio, no me digas que no.

—Me parece recordar que, la primera vez que nos vimos, a ti le gustaba bastante que yo lo fuera…

—Eso era distinto —repuso Alice, ahuecándose su larga melena rubia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estábamos enamorados.

—Bella está enamorada de Edward .

—¡Sí, pero Edward no está enamorado de ella!

—Si ella no lo sabe, no puede dolerle…

—¡Eso es tan típico de ustedes los hombres! —exclamó Alice, dando un pisotón en el suelo—. ¡Son incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices!

—Eso no es verdad —se defendió Jasper—. Estoy seguro de que Edward preferiría que la situación fuera diferente. Pero no lo es. No siempre podemos escoger las personas de las que nos enamoramos. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Alice. Intenta entender un poco a Edward , por el amor de Dios. Sé tolerante. El cielo sabe que ya lo eres bastante con todo el mundo…

Alice se quedó sorprendida: era muy raro que Jasper la criticara. Pero una vez que reflexionó sobre sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que había juzgado con demasiada dureza a Edward . El problema era que no siempre se podía juzgar a un rico con imparcialidad: su juicio estaba demasiado sesgado.

—Tienes razón. No estoy siendo justa con Edward . Lo que pasa es que ojalá no se hubiera casado con una chica como Bella. Es tan frágil…

—¿Con una madre así? ¡Sospecho que tras ese exterior frágil esconde un fondo de acero!

—Quizá…

—¡No lo dudes! Y ahora, basta de hablar de Edward y de Bella. Y deja de preocuparte de ellos. Son adultos. Ya se arreglarán.

**Perdón por la espera de casi un año me quede sin compu, y luego que la repararon formatearon mi compu y luego se mojo por la lluvia y no sirvió el teclado y ahh tarea escuela,,,, woow al fin estudio algo que me ****fascina**** espero que les guste que actualizare el miércoles,,,, un adelanto grr **

—_¡Guau!_

_¿Qué piensas de mi nueva imagen?_

—_Pienso —, que si no salimos de aquí ahora mismo, perderemos ese avión. _

_-Te prometo que no haré nada que tú puedas encontrar, ex… excesivo._

—_¿Cómo qué?_

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

—_Como atarte a la cama —_


	7. viaje

**Capítulo 6**

La mañana del sábado sorprendió a Bella con otra crisis de auto confianza, en esa ocasión generada por ella misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera escuchado los consejos de Alice? No era tanto la ropa nueva lo que le molestaba como el hecho de que la hubiera convencido de que fuera a aquel salón de belleza.

¡Debía de haber estado loca! El timbre del teléfono le hizo soltar un gruñido. Debía de ser Edward , para preguntarle si estaba lista. Le había telefoneado la noche anterior para avisarla de que pasaría a buscarla a las ocho de la mañana, y sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

Bella llevaba levantada desde que su reloj despertador sonó poco después de las seis. Había rechazado el desayuno de Roberta, diciéndole que ya comería algo en el aeropuerto. Estaba tan nerviosa, que sabía que sería incapaz de digerir nada.

Y ahora el momento había llegado, el momento con el que había estado soñando toda la mañana y que de repente ahora la aterrorizaba tanto.

—Sí, Edward —dijo nada más descolgar—. Ya estoy lista…

—Ahora mismo bajo.

Nada más colgar. Bella se apresuró a mirarse en el espejo por enésima vez en esa mañana. Se alegraba de que el pantalón blanco de cintura baja fuera de tela elástica, porque era extremadamente ajustado, y parecía adherirse a su trasero y a sus muslos como una segunda piel. Lo cual, combinado con las sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, resaltaba la longitud de sus piernas… y la hacía parecer sexy.

El conjunto entero era sexy, sobre todo la blusa blanca y negra, con el pronunciado escote. Quizá si no hubiera llevado sujetador habría parecido menos provocativa. Pero el sujetador de encaje negro que había elegido atraía precisamente la mirada hacia el escote…

Bella casi se alegraba de llevar una chaqueta vaquera para cubrirse, aunque por desgracia el escote seguía quedando a la vista. Además, la chaqueta tendría que quitársela en cuanto subiera al avión. O, al menos, cuando desembarcaran en Caims. Su destino turístico tenía una temperatura medio de veintiocho grados, incluso a esas alturas del año, y una humedad muy alta.

Llevaba ropa para soportar aquel calor: diminutas camisetas y shorts, unos cuantos diminutos vestidos y dos trajes de baño especialmente diminutos: un biquini rojo, con una parte inferior que era en realidad un tanga, y un bañador de una sola pieza que le había parecido engañosamente pudoroso colgado en la percha, pero que no lo era en realidad.

A pesar de tener la figura adecuada para lucir esa clase de ropa, Bella no se sentía nada cómoda exhibiendo su cuerpo. Se había dejado convencer para comprarse todas aquellas cosas por Alice, que era una mujer extremadamente persuasiva. No le extrañaba que le estuviera yendo tan bien en el negocio inmobiliario.

«Estoy guapa», decidió Bella. En aquel salón de belleza sabían trabajar bien. Era sólo que tenía la sensación de que la chica que la estaba mirando desde el espejo no era ella. No, esa chica era demasiado moderna. Y, sí, sexy.

Otra vez la palabra: sexy.

De repente pensó en la pintura que había terminado la noche anterior y que estaba oculta en un armario, junto con la otra. Ambas eran buenas. Muy buenas. Sus mejores obras.

¿Se atrevería a enseñárselas algún día a Edward ?

Lo dudaba seriamente.

«Al fin», pensó Edward , entrando apresurado en el estudio.

En unas pocas horas estarían en Cairns. Luego, tras un corto vuelo en helicóptero, en Dream Island, donde estarían solos en la villa más lujosa y cara de todo el complejo.

¡Apenas podía esperar!

La semana que acababa de pasar había sido una de las más largas de su vida. En cierta forma había conseguido distraerse de su creciente frustración trabajando largas horas en la oficina, después de lo cual se había empleado a fondo en el gimnasio para caer rendido en la cama. Pero aún así la espera se le había hecho interminable. Le habría sentado bien poder jugar al golf. El golf siempre conseguía relajarlo. Pero Emmett estaba fuera de luna de miel y Jasper andaba desbordado de trabajo, vendiendo cosas y haciendo dinero, ya que Alice se había pasado la mayor parte de aquella semana con Bella.

Esa mañana se había despertado excitado y aliviado. En ese momento sólo se sentía excitado.

No se había molestado en llamar. Había entrado sin más. Y se había quedado paralizado de asombro.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

Seguir el consejo de Alice había merecido finalmente la pena, pensó Bella con una punzada de placer. Aunque no hubiera sido nada más que para ver la cara que había puesto Edward .

La expresión de sus ojos quizá no fuera de amor, pero era lo que más se acercaba. La barrió con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies, boquiabierto.

Finalmente cerró la boca, y sonrió. Una sonrisa supersensual.

—¡Guau!

Esa única palabra la ayudó a recuperar la confianza que había perdido. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—He seguido los consejos de Alice. Ya era hora de que cambiara de aspecto, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué piensas de mi nueva imagen? —dio una vuelta completa. Tenía el cabello más brillante y flotaba en capas sobre sus hombros.

—Pienso —pronunció con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros—, que si no salimos de aquí ahora mismo, perderemos ese avión. ¡Así que dame tu equipaje, preciosa, y vámonos ya!

Eso mismo fue lo que hizo Bella, eufórica, antes de ponerse la chaqueta, colgarse la bolsa de viaje al hombro y calarse sus elegantes gafas de sol.

Edward no dejó de contemplarla admirado durante todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, con expresiones que iban de la diversión irónica a la abierta admiración. No se mostró tan contento durante la corta caminata a través de la terminal, sin embargo, cuando los demás hombres se fijaron en ella. Uno incluso se atrevió a silbarle.

—Granuja libidinoso… —masculló entre dientes.

Bella no estaba muy segura de que le gustara llamar tanto la atención. Se sentía rara. No estaba acostumbrada a que se la quedaran mirando. Pero le agradaba que su marido se pusiera celoso. Aun así, se alegró cuando por fin embarcaron y pudieron estar solos, en la primera clase del avión.

—Voy a tener que practicar mi cinturón negro de kárate —le comentó él una vez que colocaron su equipaje y se abrocharon el cinturón.

—¿Para qué?

—Para pegar a tus admiradores.

Bella se sonrojó de placer.

—No seas tonto.

—No soy tonto, sino sincero. Apenas te reconocí esta mañana. Bella. Estás pecaminosamente sexy.

Bella decidió no tomarse a mal su comentario. Porque tenía razón. Parecía diferente, y sí, también sexy.

—Ayer me pasé todo el día en el salón de belleza, así que debo advertirte, antes de que recibas el saldo de tu cuenta, que el tratamiento me ha costado una pequeña fortuna —un precio exorbitante, pero que había merecido la pena. Le habían blanqueado los dientes, le habían cortado y teñido el pelo, le habían agrandado los labios y depilado las cejas, le habían hecho la manicura… Incluso le habían depilado el vello del cuerpo, dejándole la piel tan lisa como una bola de billar. Hasta el último centímetro.

Oh, vaya… Se había olvidado de eso por un momento. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Debería mencionárselo en ese momento, o dejar que lo descubriera por sí mismo después?

Al final, optó por no decirle nada.

—Y mi vestuario también ha costado mucho —le informó. Al parecer, el tipo de belleza que deslumbraba a los hombres costaba un montón de dinero.

—Mi dinero es tu dinero, cariño… —sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba a los labios.

Edward comprendió inmediatamente que no debería haberla tocado. Pero era demasiado tarde…

La contempló con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación mientras le lamía suavemente las puntas de los dedos, y se metía deliberadamente su dedo corazón en la boca.

La Bella de antes se habría quedado consternada. ¿Qué haría aquella nueva Bella?

Vio que la sorpresa que se había dibujado en sus ojos se transformaba en otra cosa. Se le dilataron las pupilas, entornó los párpados. Cuando empezó a chuparle el dedo, vio que entreabría los labios dejando escapar un leve gemido. Un gemido no de asombro, sino de placer: de puro placer sensual.

Edward siempre había sabido que Bella era una criatura sensible y apasionada. Sólo su timidez y su falta de experiencia le habían impedido aportar una mayor creatividad a su vida sexual. Y él no había querido molestarla con demandas o peticiones que ella habría podido encontrar repulsivas, o desagradables.

En ese momento, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que aquella nueva Bella muy bien podía estar preparada para ampliar sus horizontes. Le excitaba imaginársela haciéndole a él lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con su dedo…

La vista del asistente de vuelo acercándose con el carrito de las bebidas lo obligó a interrumpirse. No obstante, resultó gratificante escuchar su gemido de protesta. Evidentemente estaba tan excitada como él, quizá incluso más. Tenía una mirada vidriosa que sugería que se había rendido totalmente a aquella caricia, ajena por completo a lo que la rodeaba. Sólo una intensa excitación sexual podía producir aquel efecto.

Pensó que aquella segunda luna de miel iba a ser todavía mejor de lo que había esperado.

—¿Les apetece alguna bebida, señores? —inquirió el asistente.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, que seguía algo aturdida.

—¿Un poco de champán, cariño?

Parpadeó carias veces, asombrada, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Champán para la dama y un escocés doble para mí. Sin hielo.

Bella se bebió de un trago la copa mientras Edward saboreaba lentamente su whisky, paladeando al mismo tiempo la deliciosa perspectiva que tenía por delante. Aquella nueva Bella estaba más que preparada y dispuesta para gozar de su segunda luna de miel. De repente, convertirla en madre había dejado de ser su objetivo principal. Lo primero era desahogar la frustración que había tenido que soportar durante los últimos tres meses.

Al volver, el asistente de vuelo se detuvo con la intención de rellenar sus vasos.

Bella se había quedado mirando su vaso, sorprendida de verlo vacío.

—No, gracias —dijo al asistente, y le devolvió el vaso. Ya estaba experimentando el efecto del alcohol en su estómago en ayunas y se sentía ligeramente mareada.

Aunque quizá no fuera el champán. Se sentía con la cabeza ligera desde que Edward le había hecho eso. Cerró con fuerza los dedos sobre los brazos de su asiento mientras evocaba lo que había sentido cuando Edward le lamió el dedo. No había querido que se detuviera. No le había importado dónde estaban, o que alguien pudiera verlos.

Y, cuando Edward se sacó su dedo de la boca, incluso había soltado un gemido de protesta.

El recuerdo le provocó una súbita oleada de vergüenza. ¿Qué debía de pensar Edward de ella?

—No —le dijo él con tono suave.

—¿No qué? —se volvió para mirarlo.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—¿Cómo…? —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que se había puesto colorada—. Debes de pensar que soy tonta… —toda su anterior euforia se trocó en consternación. El proyecto de Alice de convertirla en una mujer descarada y sexy había estado condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Ella no podía adquirir esa clase de confianza en sí misma. Nunca la había tenido, ni siquiera antes de su aborto.

—No pienso eso en absoluto —replicó Edward —. De hecho, admiro los cambios que has hecho en tu aspecto durante esta última semana. Estás increíble. Pero eso no es lo mismo que cambiar la persona que eres por dentro. Eres básicamente tímida. Bella. Tú nunca podrías ser una exhibicionista, algo de lo cual yo me alegro. Yo nunca me habría casado con una chica que disfrutara haciendo el amor delante de todo el mundo.

—¡Pero si eso es lo que acabas de hacer ahora mismo! —protestó ella—. Y a mí me ha gustado. Yo…

Su sonrisa la desconcertó.

—Lo sé —repuso él—, pero eso fue porque estabas tan excitada que te olvidaste de que estábamos en un lugar público.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Créeme, lo sé.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Soy bastante mayor que tú, Bella. Y mucho más experimentado. Reconozco los síntomas. Lo siento si te he hecho pasar vergüenza. No era mi intención hacer lo que hice. Lo que pasa es que me excité tanto que, por un momento, perdí el control.

—¿Tú? —le resultaba increíble que su marido pudiera llegar a perder el control. No lo había creído posible. No con ella, al menos.

—No te sorprendas tanto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo frustrado que me he sentido durante estos últimos meses? Algunas noches estaba que me subía por las paredes.

«Claro», se dijo Bella. Porque no era tanto el deseo por ella lo que le había hecho perder el control, sino simplemente el deseo de sexo…

Debería haberlo adivinado. Superado un primer momento de decepción, intentó pensar con un mínimo de lógica. No tenía sentido aspirar a la luna. Ya había sabido cómo era las cosas cuando aceptó aquella segunda luna de miel. Edward no la amaba. Sin embargo, aparentemente, tampoco le había sido infiel. Debería sentirse agradecida por ello. Y aprovecharse precisamente de su frustración.

Porque lo cierto era que él no había sido el único en subirse por las paredes, al menos durante aquella última semana…

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado? —le preguntó de pronto.

—¡Vaya una pregunta! No tengo ni idea.

—¿Tantas han sido?

—Yo no me preocuparía por ellas si fuera tú. Me olvidé de todas desde el momento en que tú apareciste.

No le extrañaba, pensó Bella, cínica. Al fin y al cabo, la había escogido para ser la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Por qué yo? —inquirió en un impulso, a sabiendas de que estaba pisando un terreno muy resbaladizo.

—Porque eras perfecta.

Una respuesta inteligente.

—¿Te importó que fuera virgen?

—¿Importarme? —pareció sorprenderse—. ¿Por qué habría de haberme importado?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no tenía experiencia. Tengo la sensación de que, al cabo de un tiempo, te parecí aburrida en la cama.

—A mí nunca me has parecido aburrida en la cama.

—Oh, vamos. Edward . Si vamos a dar un nuevo impulso a nuestra relación, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser sincero…

Edward se daba cuenta de que la situación estaba empezando a escapársele de las manos.

—Bella, cariño, estoy siendo sincero. Yo nunca he pensado que eras aburrida en la cama. Pero eso no significa que no haya querido, en algún momento, imprimir a nuestra vida sexual un rumbo más… imaginativo. Y tengo la impresión de que tú no te opondrías si intentase hacer eso mismo durante esta segunda luna de miel. Pero, si es que te he interpretado mal, te sugiero que me lo digas ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de un… rumbo más imaginativo?

—No creo que éste sea el lugar más adecuado para que entremos en detalles. Si confías en mí, sin embargo, como un hombre experimentado, te lo demostraré cuando lleguemos a Dream Island —le lanzó una seductora mirada—. Te prometo que no haré nada que tú puedas encontrar, er… excesivo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como atarte a la cama —respondió de manera frívola, y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Vio que abría mucho los ojos, pero no distinguió brillo de alarma alguno en sus profundidades. Sólo sorpresa. Y quizás un leve fulgor de excitación.

Edward desterró aquella técnica amatoria como una de las posibilidades. Le excitaba insoportablemente imaginarse a Bella desnuda en una cama, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y las muñecas atadas a las barras del cabecero. Sospechaba que ella podría disfrutar de la experiencia tanto como él. Que podría entregarse con tanto entusiasmo como lo había hecho unos minutos antes, cuando le lamió el dedo. Se sentiría impotente para detenerlo, y disfrutaría aun más cuando él hubiera logrado vencer su timidez. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Por supuesto, podemos hacerlo si tú me lo pides… —añadió él.

El asistente escogió aquel momento para interrumpirlos con la comida. Edward vio que Bella se sonrojaba intensamente mientras recibía la bandeja. No tenía la menor duda de que le preocupaba que el hombre hubiera llegado a escuchar su conversación. O quizá se tratara de un rubor de excitación…

Edward esperaba que fuera esto último. Probablemente porque él mismo estaba terriblemente excitado, para su sorpresa. Era una lástima que todavía faltara tanto para llegar a Dream Island. Realmente tendría que poner coto a una conversación tan provocativa. La espera no le iba a sentar nada bien. Pero no tenía intención de apresurar las cosas con Bella.

Así que durante la comida ejercitó un implacable control sobre su mente y su cuerpo, después de lo cual reclinó su asiento y le dijo a Bella que iba dormir un poco.

—Despiértame cuando lleguemos, cariño —y cerró los ojos…


	8. inseguridad

**Capítulo 7**

Dream Island no era una isla grande. Y tampoco se encontraba lejos de tierra firme. Pero toda ella reunía los requisitos que debía tener una escapada romántica: pequeñas y numerosas playas de arenas blanquísimas, variedad de restaurantes dirigidos por los mejores chefs del mundo y un surtido de alojamientos de cinco estrellas para todos los gustos: desde el elegante hotel situado al pie de la playa principal hasta las villas individuales que salpicaban los jardines tropicales.

La villa de dos dormitorios que Edward había reservado para su segunda luna de miel era la única que tenía playa privada además de piscina. Era escandalosamente cara y solían alquilarla familias reales y estrellas de rock, o al menos eso le habían contado a él.

Esa vez iba a ocuparla un excéntrico millonario australiano dispuesto a gastar una fortuna para impresionar y hacerle un hijo a su segunda esposa.

Pero no era precisamente en eso en lo que estaba pensando Edward cuando el avión aterrizó en Cairns y de allí viajaron por fin en helicóptero a Dream Island. En realidad, estaba pensando en hacer el amor con Bella.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la villa, a bordo de un _buggy_ de playa que atravesó la densa selva tropical, lo irritó sobremanera. Pero su frustración quedó al margen cuando vio lo que había alquilado por dos mil dólares al día. La villa de estilo oriental no sólo era lujosa, sino que además estaba perfectamente acondicionada para el tipo de episodios eróticos que había tenido oportunidad de planear en el avión. Tenía un inmenso dormitorio con una cama enorme y un opulento baño de madera de teca con doble ducha y jacuzzi. El salón era igualmente adecuado, con varios cómodos sofás, lujosas alfombras y una gran pantalla de plasma.

Si a todo ello se añadía una absoluta intimidad, el resultado era el entorno perfecto para lo que Edward había estado pensando.

Pero primero tenía que deshacerse del diligente empleado que los había escoltado hasta allí, y que llevaba ya diez minutos enseñándoles la villa.

—Sólo tienen que descolgar cualquiera de los teléfonos… —estaba diciendo el hombre, que ya les había mostrado el salón, el dormitorio, el baño y la cocina— y la recepción del complejo contestará inmediatamente. Les atenderemos a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Hemos descubierto que los matrimonios de luna de miel prefieren este método, en lugar de que los empleados de limpieza se presenten cada mañana. La cocina está bien aprovisionada de todo lo necesario, pero también servimos comidas y cestas de picnic. Toda la comida y la bebida están incluidas en la tarifa. No se carga gasto extraordinario alguno a los huéspedes que alquilan esta villa en concreto, ni siquiera en los restaurantes. Les entrego las llaves de su _buggy_, aunque no lo necesitarán para ir a la playa. Como ya habrán podido ver, se encuentra a menos de cincuenta metros de la puerta. Lo necesitarán, sin embargo, para acercarse a los restaurantes. Creo que no me he olvidado de nada… ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —terminó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que nos lo ha explicado todo —le dijo Edward mientras se guardaba la llave del _buggy_, después de lo cual sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares de la cartera—. Gracias —y le tendió el dinero.

—Muy agradecido, señor.

—Y yo a usted por marcharse de una vez —musitó entre dientes mientras el empleado se alejaba.

Al fin se había quedado a solas con Bella… que, por cierto, había desaparecido: debía de haber ido al dormitorio principal. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allí. En efecto, allí estaba, de pie en medio de la habitación, contemplando la cama.

La mirada de Edward , sin embargo, se vio atraída no tanto por la cama, sino por el cabecero. Era de mimbre color cereza, como el resto del mobiliario. No había postes, pero sería perfectamente posible atar al cabecero un pañuelo de seda, o una corbata. Era una pena que no hubiera traído ninguna…

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió, dándose cuenta de repente de que Bella no había pronunciado una palabra desde que llegaron. Tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades, con aquel empleado que había estado hablando por los codos desde el instante en que los recogió en el helipuerto.

Bella aspiró profundo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, intentando recuperar la confianza en sí misma que Edward había logrado imbuirle esa mañana. Pero era inútil. La nueva Bella, la Bella atrevida y sensual, estaba definitivamente en peligro de trocarse de nuevo en la pobrecita Bella, en un deprimente proceso que empezó en el momento en que Edward había reclinado su asiento y cerrado los ojos para quedarse dormido en seguida.

Al principio se había maravillado de su capacidad para relajarse cuando debía de haber estado tan excitado como ella. Pero luego, al ver que se había quedado tranquilamente dormido, le habían entrado ganas de llorar.

Al final, ella también había reclinado su asiento y había intentado poner la mente en blanco; pero no había podido, acosada por inquietantes pensamientos. Evidentemente, todavía le quedaba mucho trecho para convertirse en la clase de mujer capaz de excitar a su experimentado marido. Una vez que Edward superó la primera sorpresa que le produjo su «nueva imagen», en realidad se había mostrado más divertido que excitado, una sospecha que se vio confirmada cuando se quedó dormido.

Para cuando el avión aterrizó en Cairas y de allí se trasladaron a Dream Island… ya estaba arrepentida de haber ido.

Forzando una sonrisa, se volvió hacia él.

—Todo esto ha debido de costarte una fortuna.

—Y que lo digas. Pero ha merecido la pena hasta el último céntimo. Me encanta la intimidad de este lugar. Creo que voy a hacerme nudista, al menos durante los diez próximos días. ¿Te animas?

Al ver su expresión de horror. Edward comprendió que la Bella con la que había viajado en avión esa mañana seguía siendo la misma de antes. Evidentemente Bella quería cambiar, deseaba probar cosas diferentes. Pero para un cambio tan radical se necesitaba mucho coraje y un alto grado de confianza en sí misma que a veces podía faltarle, como le estaba ocurriendo en aquel mismo momento. Podía entender perfectamente lo que debía de estar sintiendo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que se refugiara de nuevo en su concha.

En cualquier caso, tendría que ir más despacio de lo que había planeado en el avión, y rebajar sus expectativas, al menos las inmediatas.

—Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Tienes hambre? Hay un montón de comida en la cocina.

—No, gracias —respondió, incómoda—. Ya he comido bastante en el avión. Pero creo que tomaré una ducha. Hace más calor aquí de lo que pensaba que haría en esta época del año.

—Es verdad. Y es una buena idea. Me ducharé contigo.

Edward vio que ponía unos ojos como platos, confirmándole lo que había sospechado: Bella estaba sufriendo una crisis de autoconfianza.

La súbita vulnerabilidad de su rostro lo dejó conmovido. De repente, aquel aire de inocencia le pareció absolutamente encantador. Pero la hora de la inocencia había pasado. Ese día ella le había demostrado que podían compartir algo más que una agradable experiencia sexual, y Edward deseaba precisamente eso. Lo deseaba con desesperación.

Además, sabía que no le estaría haciendo ningún favor si permitía que se refugiara de nuevo en su tímida naturaleza.

—Te gustará —le dijo, sonriente—. Confía en mí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()(()()()

**Bueno chikas e vuelto con dos cap el segundo es mas corto por que el siguiente será jum jum bastante excitante.. gracias a las buenas respuestas que dieron,, en verdad no acabaría de agradecer me divierten y me alegran sus comentarios y muchas gracias a mis lectoras fantasma en verdad muchas gracias… quieren adelanto?...**

—_**Por mucho que me encante este precioso sujetador negro… —le dijo mientras arrojaba la blusa descuidadamente a un lado— tendrá que desaparecer.**_

_**Edward bajó la mirada.**_

—_**Pero esto es todavía más precioso…**_

_**Bella aspiró profundamente, preparándose para la inminente caricia.**_


End file.
